The First Action Fairy
by The Raidak
Summary: Bloom se voit offrir un étrange ticket magique lui permettant de voyager à travers n'importe quels films. Manque de bol quand elle se retrouve dans un film d'action bourrin 100% américain, un genre dont elle n'est pas du tout habitué. Remake du film Last Action Hero où c'est l'univers de Winx Club qui fait office de monde réel. Classé T pour le langage grossier.
1. Chapitre 1

**NOTE IMPORTANTE** : NE VOUS ÉTONNEZ PAS SI DE NOMBREUX MOTS VOUS SONT INCOMPRÉHENSIBLE OU NE VEULENT RIEN DIRE. ÇA N'A PAS ÉTÉ TOUJOURS FACILE POUR MOI DE RÉÉCRIRE CERTAINS DIALOGUES. IL Y A BEAUCOUP DE MOTS DE LA VERSION FRANÇAISE DU FILM QUI ÉTAIENT SOUVENT INCOMPRÉHENSIBLE POUR MOI.

Je ne possède ni Winx Club, ni Last Action Hero

 **The First Action Fairy**

 **Chapitre 1**

L'histoire débute un soir, durant la période de Noël. Des centaines de voitures de polices encerclent un petit immeuble où a lieu une prise d'otage. Les hélicoptères survolent le lieu en même temps.

"Ça, pour une nuit de Noël, c'est une nuit de Noël. Bonjour le réveillon !" Dit le Lt. Dekker (joué par Frank McRae), d'un ton agacé. "FORMER LE CARRÉ ! " Hurle t-il à tous ses hommes.

"Commissaire." Dit l'un des policiers.

"Boucler le secteur ! Je ne veux personne sur les trottoirs !" Répond Dekker.

"Bien commissaire."

Tout d'un coup, commence une série de coups de feu. Toutes les voitures de polices présentes devant le bâtiment sont mitraillées de manière folle. Quand les coups de feu cesse, le Lt. Dekker sort doucement la tête pour voir une arme et un homme cagoulé jeté depuis le toit.

"Tiens, cadeau pour vous ! Bande de porcs !" Crie le preneur d'otage.

"Fumier ! Relâche les gosses ! Tu entends, espèce de pourriture ? J't'ais dis de relâcher les gosses !" Répond Dekker en hurlant.

Pendant ce temps, un homme aux bottes en peau de serpent (les mêmes que Michael Douglas dans _**À la poursuite du diamant vert**_ ) fait son entré sur les lieux en marchant sur les toits des voitures de polices. Descendant sur le trottoir, cigare à la bouche, voici Jack Slater (interprété par Arnold Schwarzenegger).

S'arrêtant sur ces pas, Slater éteint son cigare avant de reprendre son chemin. Le Lt. Dekker aperçoit le super flic à l'allure viril se diriger vers le bâtiment où a lieu la prise d'otage.

"Slaaaaaaaateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !" Hurle le Lt. Dekker, visiblement très gêné par sa présence ici. Dekker se met à suivre Slater, qui continue sa route vers le bâtiment sans prêter attention à son supérieur.

"Il n'est pas question que vous vous mêliez de ça, c'est compris ? On attend un négociateur officiel et on attendant, on ne bouge pas !" Dit le Lt. Dekker. "Jack, c'est à vous que je parle nom d'un chien. Slater, la dernière fois que vous avez dansée votre rumba souque à mitraillement beau, il y avait des morceaux de macchabée partout. Si vous entrez là-dedans, je vous prends votre plaque !"

Slater saisit sa plaque en question et le jette en arrière pour atterrir dans les mains du Lt. Dekker. C'est alors que le maire de la ville (joué par Tina Turner) intervient à son tour.

"Jack ! En tant que maire de cette ville, je vous supplie de m'écouter : je sais que nous avons eu quelques frictions, mais l'adjoint du gouverneur est là." Dit le maire

"Écoutez-moi-" À peine l'adjoint eu le temps de commencer sa phrase, Slater le cogne sur le nez pour le faire taire.

"Quand le gouverneur seras là, prévenez-moi." Répond Slater.

Le super flic continu son chemin alors que Lt. Dekker s'empare de son talkie-walkie.

"Slater va essayer d'entrer, ne le laisser pas passer, je répète : ne le laisser entrer, SOUS AUCUN PRÉTEXTE !" Ordonne le Lt. Dekker.

"Pas de problèmes !" Répond l'un des policiers devant l'entrer du bâtiment. Il se retourne pour voir Slater apparaître devant lui.

"Hey ! T'aime bien les omelettes ? Tiens, j'te casse les œufs !" Dit Slater, avant d'enfoncer un coup de pied entre les jambes du policier bloquant l'entrer, ce qui a pour effet de lui faire faire un vol plané. Slater rattrape le talkie-walkie dans sa main gauche. "Dekker ? La prochaine fois j'l'abime !" Dit Slater dans le talkie-walkie.

"J'vous interdis de plier cet engin-" Répond Dekker avant que Slater ne réduise le talkie-walkie en miette, par la seule force de sa main gauche. Jack Slater s'empare ensuite dans son Desert Eagle, le charge, puis entre dans le bâtiment.

"Ne tirez pas ! Un officier de police vient d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Je répète : Un officier de police en civil vient d'entrer dans le bâtiment." Ordonne le Lt. Dekker dans son talkie-walkie.

Peu après, Jack Slater arrive enfin sur le toit du bâtiment, en défonçant la porte d'accès, l'arme à la main. C'est là qu'il découvre tous les enfants pris en otages.

"Jack. T'as mis un temps fou." Dit l'éventreur (interprété par Tom Noonan), avec sa hache en main.

"Papa !" dit Andy, le fils de Jack Slater, d'un ton soulagé. Mais l'éventreur le retient et pointe le bout de sa hache près de sa gorge.

"Andy commençait à s'impatienté." Dit l'éventreur. "Je lui ai promis que tu allais venir. Je lui ai promis qu'il pourrait te voir mourir… jette ton artillerie !"

"…il te fait du mal Andy ?" Demande Slater à son fils.

Andy secoue la tête. Slater commence à marcher doucement vers eux.

"Du mal ? C'est ça que tu as dis jack ? Du mal ? Tu sais ce que c'est « souffrir » toi ? Tu m'as fais mettre en cage pour 10 ans, Jack." Dit l'éventreur.

"Tu aurais dû passer à la chambre à gaz." Répond Slater en détourant son regard vers la rue où sont rangées les voitures de police.

"J'aurais dû, j'aurais pu ouais. J'aurais dû, j'aurais pu. Il y a de drôles de bestiaux qui te grouillent dans la tête ! Tu les retrouves assis sur ton épaules quand tu te réveilles le matin, tu connais ça toi, Jack ? Hein ?" dit l'éventreur, d'un ton menaçant et inquiétant. "C'est à cause de ta fouille illégal, que la hache pleine de sang a été déclaré irrecevable ! Hein ? Tu te souviens ? …aller, pose ton flingue par terre." Dit-il en serrant sa hache sur Andy.

Jack s'arrête et pose lentement son arme.

"Voila, j'ai plus d'arme maintenant. Lâche le petit." Dit Slater.

"T'as qu'un seul pétard, Jack ? Tu veux rire ?" Répond l'éventreur en riant méchamment.

Jack sort de toute ses poches et des ses manches de blouson, des armes blanches et pleins de revolvers.

"Y'a rien d'autres dans tes poches ?!" Demande l'éventreur.

"Non. C'est toute mon artillerie." Répond Slater.

"Alors recule." Ordonne doucement l'éventreur d'un ton menaçant. Jack commence à se retourner lentement, tout en fixant l'éventreur. "Aller ! Hop, Hop !"

"Oh. À moins que…" Commence Slater, avant de sortir une grenade. "…tu considère ça comme une arme."

Le super flic dégoupille la grenade et la jette aux pieds de l'éventreur.

L'éventreur sourit. "Bien, Jack ! Épatant ! Je me rends."

"Elle est dégoupillé." Dit Slater.

"Oui, c'est ça Jack ! Oui bien sûr ! Tu sacrifierais ton fils pour me tuer, oui ! J'en suis extrêmement flatté Jack, mais j'en doute !" Répond l'éventreur. "Andy, ramasse la grenade... allé !"

L'éventreur enlève sa hache pour laisser Andy prendre la grenade.

"Montre là moi, c'est ça !" L'éventreur observe la grenade en question, puis fixe Jack en souriant. "Jack, ce jouet ne tuera pas le petit." Dit l'éventreur avant de montrer sa hache. "Par contre, celui-là."

Andy surveille la grenade. Quand tout à coup, une lame métallique sort du bas de la grenade et Andy s'en sert pour l'enfoncer dans la cuisse droite de l'éventreur. Le cinglé hurle de douleur pendant que Jack Slater se précipite sur son Desert Eagle. L'éventreur sort sa hache et la jette sur Slater qui réussit à l'éviter de justesse en se jetant en arrière sur le sol. Jack s'empare de son revolver et tire. Tout à coup, l'image devient floue.

* * *

Nous découvrons que tout cela n'est qu'un film, intitulé _**Jack Slater III**_. Un film que Bloom et Mike Peters (son père adoptif) était tranquillement en train de visionner à la télé.

"Hé zut ! Ça doit être encore le point qui nous joue des tours." Dit Mike en se levant pour aller régler l'image. Bloom est assise sur le canapé, l'air très ennuyer.

"Oh tu sais, je ne suis pas mécontente que ça se finisse maintenant." Dit Bloom.

"Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?" Demande Mike à sa fille adoptive.

"S'il y a bien un genre de film que je connais bien, mais que je supporte mal, ce sont bien les films d'action américain." Répond Bloom.

"Ça ne t'a pas plus ? Mais pourquoi es-tu rester alors ? Je ne t'y obligeais pas." Dit Mike.

"Ce n'est pas grave. Pour moi, l'important c'est d'avoir passé un peu de temps avec mon papa que j'aime." Répond Bloom en serrant ses bras contre son père adoptif.

"Oh ma petite fille. Je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais." Dit Mike, en serrant sa fille adoptive avec le sourire aux lèvres. Bloom sourit également en entendant ces mots doux. Mike finit par éteindre la télé, et tous les deux se rassoient sur le canapé.

"De toute façon, je connais déjà la fin de ce film, tellement je l'ai déjà vu… mai dis-moi Bloom, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse autant dans les films d'action ?" Demande Mike.

"À vrai dire, je suis contre toute cette violence, voir tous ces gens qui meurt dans des circonstances horribles : explosion, fusiller, mitrailler, torturer, etc. mais comme d'habitude, on s'en fiche, puisque se ne sont que des personnages de fiction." Répond Bloom avec un regard légèrement triste. "Mais il y a aussi le fait que je connais tous les codes de ce genre de film. Tous les clichés et les scènes d'actions qui se répètent en boucle. C'est tout le temps la même chose."

Mike se mit à rire sur ces derniers mots.

"Excuse-moi de ne pas être d'accord avec toi, mais quand il s'agit de Jack Slater, c'est tellement grandiose qu'on ne s'en rend même pas compte. N'oublie pas que je suis fan de cette saga depuis sa sortie. Et sans oublier son inoubliable réplique : « Monumental Erreur ! » et BIM !" Dit Mike.

Bloom acquiesce sas rien dire. C'est alors qu'une idée vient à l'esprit de Mike.

"Je vais te montrer quelque chose." Dit Mike en partant fouiller dans une vieille boîte métallique d'où il en sort un ticket de couleur or. Mike retourne ensuite s'asseoir sur le canapé pour gagner un regard curieux de sa fille adoptive.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demande Bloom alors que ses yeux s'écarquillent.

"Quand j'étais jeune, j'ai toujours voulu devenir magicien. Mais j'ai des mains trop petites. Figure-toi que longtemps avant ma naissance, mon père est allé voir un spectacle d'Harry Houdini, très célèbre magicien de l'époque, même si sa magie n'était pas vraiment comme la tienne, ma chérie. Dit Mike. Tous deux se mirent à ricaner.

"Toujours est-il que mon père est allé le voir en coulisse, après la représentation, et il a fait ce geste là. Et tout d'un coup, HOP !" Dans geste rapide, Mike fait apparaître le ticket en or dans sa main, sous les yeux éblouis de Bloom.

"Il avait ça dans la main. Et tu sais ce qu'il lui a dit tout bas ? Il a dit : « Ceci est un ticket magique. Il m'a été donné par le plus grand magicien des Indes, qui le tenait lui-même du plus grand magicien du Tibet. C'est un passeport pour un autre monde. Il était à moi et maintenant il est à toi ». Mon père n'a jamais réussis à trouver le moyen de l'utiliser, alors il me l'a transmis. Et aujourd'hui, il est à toi."

Bloom examine le ticket, avec un léger sourire.

"Incroyable et beau à la fois… ces symboles et ces dessins… mais si ce ticket est magique, alors comment on s'en serre ?" Demande Bloom.

Mike hausse les épaules en réponse.

"Pour tout te dire, je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'essayer. Je l'avais gardé pendant toutes ces années. Je brûlais d'envie de m'en servir mais… je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'avais peur que ça ne marche pas. Et de toute façon, tout comme mon père, je n'ai pas non plus réussis à trouver le moyen de l'utiliser." Dit Mike, d'un air un peu embarrassé.

"Tu sais, pour moi et mon père, Houdini était un dieu pour nous, alors s'il nous avait dessus… et pourtant… si c'était vrai ?" Dit Mike. Bloom acquiesça en réponse. "Houdini avait dit autre chose, maintenant que j'y pense, il a dit : « ce ticket est doué d'une conscience. Il a le pouvoir de faire ce qui lui chante ». C'est ça surtout qui m'a flanquer la trouille. Mais je pense parfaitement que toi, Bloom qui est une fée, tu trouveras certainement le moyen de comment se servir de ce mystérieux ticket. Alors je te le donne." Dit Mike en tendant le ticket à Bloom, qui le prit en souriant à on père adoptif.

"Merci beaucoup papa." Remercie Bloom en serrant son père dans ses bras.

Il commençait à se faire tard. Bloom partit rapidement se coucher. Une fois prête à dormir, la fée du Dragon de Flamme pose le ticket en or sur la table de son bureau. Elle se jure de trouver un jour le moyen de libérer la magie de ce ticket. Ainsi, Bloom passa chaque moment où elle était seule à étudier le ticket. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'a jamais réussie à trouver le moyen de l'utiliser, mais elle pouvait sentir la magie enfermer à l'intérieur.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le temps passe. Les vacances d'été sont de plus en plus proches. Pour célébrer cette fin d'année scolaire, les professeurs des trois principales écoles de Magix décident d'organiser une fête de fin d'étude à Alfea. Tous les élèves de la Tour Nuage et de Fontaine Rouge y sont invités. Peu de temps avant de début de la soirée en ce dernier jour d'école, les Winx se préparent pour accueillir leurs amis les Spécialistes. Bloom ne s'est jamais séparé de son fameux ticket magique.

La soirée débute dans la salle d'auditorium. Il fut très étonnant de voir les fées d'Alfea et les sorcières de la Tour Nuage se parler sans aucun problème, malgré leurs différences bien connu. Bloom et Sky, son petit ami, essayaient de trouver un petit coin tranquille.

"Ça ne me plaît pas de m'éloigner des autres." Dit Bloom.

"Tu seras loin d'être la seule à penser cela. À mon avis, c'est pareil pour les autres. Mais on a quand même droit à un peu d'intimité. Non ?" Demande Sky.

"Bien sûr." Répond Bloom en souriant timidement.

Les deux tourtereaux se regardent quelques secondes avant de s'embrasser doucement. Après un moment de silence, Bloom demande :

"Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu as fais de beau le week-end dernier ?" Après avoir sortie cette phrase à l'improvise, Bloom prend un air très embarrassé dans son esprit. "Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ?!" Pense-t-elle.

"Oh, hé bien… je suis allé sur Terre. Comme ça faisais longtemps. Et je suis allé voir un film au cinéma." Répond Sky, sans avoir l'air d'être gêné.

"Vraiment ? Lequel ?" Demande Bloom.

" _ **Spider-Man 4**_ , le nouveau film de Sam Raimi. Il vient de sortir la semaine dernière." Répond Sky.

"Tu me raconte ?" Dit Bloom.

"C'était mieux que le précédent volet. John Malkovitch est extraordinaire dans le rôle du Vautour. Mais c'est surtout pour Bruce Campbell que je suis allé voir ce film. J'adore cet acteur, il me fera toujours rire. Et pour une fois, il a un rôle plus majeur : il joue le méchant Mystério." Explique Sky.

"Ça a l'air bien comme film. Tu as dû bien t'amuser." Dit Bloom.

"Et mon petit doigt me dit : que ça aurait été encore plus amusant si j'étais avec toi." Dit Sky en s'approchant lentement de Bloom, qui sourit par ce compliment. Tous les deux s'embrasse à nouveau.

Tout à coup, les lumières s'éteignent, et la salle d'auditorium se retrouve éclairée uniquement par la lumière d'un projecteur sur un grand écran.

"Que ce passe-t-il ?" Demande Flora.

"C'est la surprise de cette fin de soirée : ils vont nous diffusé un film." Explique Tecna, alors que Bloom et Sky les rejoignent.

"Et tu sais ce qu'ils vont nous diffusé ?" Demande Helia.

"Le film que l'on va voir est _**Jack Slater IV**_." Répond Tecna.

"Génial, j'adore les films de Schwarzenegger !" Dit Timmy.

"Ouah, trop génial !" Pense ironiquement Bloom en prenant une tête déçu et ennuyer.

"C'est bizarre qu'il nous montre un film d'action avec beaucoup de violence." Dit Flora.

"Certes. À l'origine, ils voulaient nous diffuser _**The Mask**_ , mais ils ont perdu la copie." Explique Musa.

Sky s'aperçoit que Bloom ne se sent pas à l'aise.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demande Sky, d'un ton légèrement inquiet.

"Oui, bien sûr. Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi. Mais je vais bien." Dit Bloom en rassurant son petit ami avant de lui prendre la main et de lui sourire. Bloom se rappelle du ticket qu'elle garde toujours sur elle. "Il faut un ticket pour voir un film. Et en ce qui me concerne, ça tombe bien." Pensa Bloom.

* * *

Le film commence. Débutant sur une musique de Hard Rock, le générique d'introduction nous présente le logo Columbia Pictures.

Un film de Franco Columbu

Arnold Schwarzenegger

Avec Meredith Caprice

F. Murray Josephson

 **JACK SLATER IV**

Sur un plan en hélicoptère, nous découvrons une villa en bord de mer, sur la côte de Los Angeles.

"Oh Frankie." Dit Tony Vivaldi (joué par Anthony Quinn), d'un air ennuyé. "Frankie, Frankie. Frankie, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'insultes comme ça, sans arrêt, hein ?" Demande-t-il.

"Jamais je n'oserais vois insultez, monsieur Vivaldi." Dit Frank (joué par Art Carney), alors que celui-ci est ligoté sur chaise, avec le nez qui saigne.

"Des mensonges ! C'est ça que ce sont des insultes. Écoute, je sais que tu es le cousin préféré de Jack Slater. Vous vous parlez tout le temps, vous êtes très proche tous les deux ! J'attend de toi que tu me dises ce que Slater sait et je te conseille de ne pas me faire attendre trop longtemps." Répond Tony Vivaldi, d'un ton sérieux et menaçant.

Frank ne sais pas quoi dire.

"Est-ce qu'il a apprit que ma bande et celle de Torelli, par exemple, viennent de signer un pacte pour le contrôle… le contrôle de la drogue dans le sud de la Californie ?!" Demande Vivaldi.

"Um… nous savons surtout vélocité balistique… heu flingue." Répond Frank.

Tony Vivaldi lève son bras gauche en arrière et claque des doigts. ET PAN ! Une balle de revolver arrive en plein milieu d'une petite cible rouge, placé juste à côté de Frank. Viens alors un plan accélérer en contre-plongée sur un homme aux lunettes noir et en smoking-cravate blanc. Les yeux fixer sur son journal, avec son long flingue pointant encore la cible de loin.

"Je te présente Mr Benedict." Dit Vivaldi, alors que Benedict (joué par Charles Dance) abaisse ces lunettes pour découvrir que son œil gauche est un œil de ver avec une cible rouge dessiner dessus. Le tout en gros plan.

"Ce qu'il y a de mieux dans le genre. Et tu as intérêt à me croire. Il adore faire la cuisine tout en tuant les gens. Sa grande spécialité, c'est la tête de veau." Explique Vivaldi sous le regard inquiet de Frank, avant de rire aux éclats. "Tu comprend la plaisanterie ? Mr Benedict est capable de t'assaisonner à la sauce Begrish !" Dit-il.

"Gribiche. Espèce de gougnafier de sicilien." Répond discrètement Benedict, tout en continuant à lire son journal.

"Mais… c'est aussi, un chirurgien. Si tu veux, je peux lui demander de t'opérer à sa façon." Dit Vivaldi, pour gagner un autre regard inquiet de Frank.

"Mais, je… je vous jure que je ne suis pas au courant." Répond Frank d'un air effrayé.

"Bon." Vivaldi se dirige vers Benedict. "Ramène-le chez lui. Mais en douceur." Dit-il avant de rire méchamment.

"Il a mordu. Il a vraiment avalé que moi et le père Torelli on a un pacte qui nous unis." Vivaldi rigole encore. "Et le plus beau dans l'histoire, c'est que tout le monde il en est convaincu. Mais, après les obsèques, après les obsèques, tout le monde saura… tout le monde saura que Tony Vivaldi est le numéro uno !" Dit-il, l'air déterminé.

* * *

"Pffff, le gros cliché du mafieux sicilien. J'te jure." Dit Bloom à voix basse.

* * *

Retour au film. Plus tard, Jack Slater est au volant de sa voiture, tandis que deux policiers se trouvent devant une maison.

"Tu es sûr que c'est bien cette maison ? On dirait tout sauf un laboratoire clandestin." Dit le premier policier, alors que lui et un autre flic se mettent à trottiner vers la maison en question.

"À quoi tu t'attendais ? À trouver 60 toxicos sur le gazon en train de se saupoudrer de cocaïne ?" Demande le deuxième policier. "C'est toi qui shoot dans la porte. D'accord ?"

Jack Slater arrive à son tour sur le lieu en garant sa voiture sur le trottoir. La porte de la voiture s'ouvre pour montrer les bottes croco de Slater, puis rangeant son Desert Eagle derrière la ceinture de son pantalon avant de sortir de l'arrière de sa voiture, des sacs remplie de provisions.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demande Slater aux deux policiers se trouvant devant la porte de la maison.

"Silence ! On prend en assaut un labo clandestin." Explique se deuxième policier.

"Un labo clandestin ? J'espère que vous rigolez. C'est mon cousin issu de germain qui habite là. La seule drogue que vous trouverez-là-dedans c'est de l'aspirine et j'aime mieux vous dire que si vous abîmez cette porte vous en aurez besoin." Répond Slater en avançant vers la porte de la maison, avec ces sacs de provisions en mains.

"C'est peut-être un erreur. Ont a reçu un coup de fil anonyme." Dit le premier policier, ce qui leur fait gagner un regard intrigué de la part de Slater.

Jack pose ses sacs puis frappe à la porte.

"Franck ?... Franck ? Franck ?" Dit désespérément Jack. Sans recevoir de réponse, le super flic se met en position pour défoncer la porte avec son pied droit, mais s'arrête aussitôt pour l'ouvrir doucement et normalement. Jack pénètre dans la maison.

"Frank ?" Dit-il en sortant son arme pour découvrir Frank, ligoté sur une chaise et l'air très mal en point.

"Frank."

"Jack. Jack écoute-moi." Dit le pauvre homme, d'un ton mourant.

"Qui t'as fais ça ?" Demande Jack en se précipitant devant son cousin.

"Écoute, c'est très important : Tony Vivaldi a signé un pacte avec Torelli… je pars." Dit Frank, dans son dernier souffle, avant de laisser sa tête tomber lentement en arrière.

"Frank ? Frank !" Dit désespérément Jack. Mais son cousin ne répond pas, venant de mourir sous yeux. "Mon pauvre vieux." Dit-il en fermant les yeux de Frank.

Jack remarque ensuite un tas de petit papier carré attaché sur la chemise de son cousin, avec le nom de Slater marqué sur le premier. Jack saisit le petit tas et les lis les unes après les autres. Sur les papiers sont marqués les numéros suivant :

5 – 4 – 3 – 2-

S'arrêtant sur le numéro 2, Jack prend un air paniqué et se précipitent dehors.

"C'EST UNE BOMBE !" Cri-t-il au autres policiers.

Et BAM ! La maison explose, faisant un vol plané à Jack et aux deux policiers. Peu après, la poussière se disperse. Jack, allongé sur le sol, se relève, sans la moindre égratignure.

* * *

"Et bien évidemment, le héro n'a pas une seule blessure. Comme d'habitude." Dit Bloom à voix basse, tellement le film ne l'intéresse pas.

* * *

Retour au film. Jack Slater entend des bruits de toux. Il lève doucement la tête sur le palmier juste à côtés de lui et découvre les deux policiers qui ont atterris dessus. Le deuxième policier regarde Slater et dit :

"À deux jours de la retraite."

* * *

"J'y crois pas, c'est une réplique de _**L'Arme Fatale**_. C'est vraiment pas croyable que ce film soit si peux construit en originalité." Dit Bloom, toujours à voix basse. Elle gagne l'attention d'une jeune sorcière de la Tour Nuage qui lui dit :

"Tu pourrais pas arrêter de te plaindre ? Y en a qui essaye de suivre le film !" Dit la sorcière, d'un ton agacé.

"Oui. Désolé." Répond Bloom d'un air coupable.

* * *

Retour au film. Une camionnette rouge remplie de sbire armés jusqu'aux dents fait son entré en scène.

"Il est là !" Crie l'un des sbires dans la camionnette rouge.

Jack aperçoit la camionnette et se dirige tranquillement vers sa voiture. C'est alors que commence la première course poursuite du film, sur fond de musique Rock'n Roll. Les méchants poursuivent Slater tout en essayant de la mitrailler. Ils n'hésitent pas à lui balancer de la dynamite de la marque ACME. Dynamite que Jack Slater parvient à éviter de justesse.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Bloom commence à sentir une puissance magique inconnue, provenant de sa poche. C'est son fameux ticket magique, il brille. Bloom l'examine en se demandant quoi faire, maintenant que le ticket a l'air de fonctionné.

"Bon sang… ça marche enfin. Mais quel secret renfermes-tu ?" Dit Bloom à voix basse. Comme si elle parlait au ticket. Tout à coup, la lumière du ticket devient de plus en plus puissante, commençant à attirer l'attention de tous les élèves présents autour de Bloom.

"Bloom, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi ce truc ?" Demande Sky, inquiet de se qui se produit.

La fée du Dragon de Flamme se met à flotter en l'air et la lumière du ticket commence à l'encercler, tout en poussant des cris d'angoisse. Dans une lumière quasi-aveuglante, la lumière magique du ticket envoie Bloom comme une flèche sur le grand écran.

"Bloom !" Crient tous ses ami(e)s.

La jeune fée disparut et l'écran devint d'une couleur blanche très lumineuse. Quelques secondes après, l'écran donne un plan filmé vers le ciel, avec des palmiers défilant au second plan. Tout le monde dans l'auditorium fut extrêmement choqué par la vue du plan suivant :

En effet, la personne que l'on peut voir sur l'écran n'est autre que Bloom elle-même. Comme si elle faisait partie du film. La fée du Dragon de Flamme est assise aux pieds de la banquette arrière d'une voiture puis observe brièvement ce qu'il y a autour d'elle, dans un moment de silence total. Au moment où Bloom tente de se relever : PAN ! Un homme au volant de la voiture tire en arrière avec son Desert Eagle, tout en regardant la route. Et il s'avère que cet homme n'est autre que… Jack Slater !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Bloom crie en sursautant, suite au bruit du coup de feu, ce qui attire l'attention de Slater, qui se retourne et aperçoit la jeune fée aux cheveux roux (la musique de Rock'n Roll redémarre en même temps).

"Qui tu es, toi ?" Demande Slater.

"Ne tirez pas ! Je m'appelle Bloom. Je suis une adolescente." Répond Bloom, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe. Slater essaye, en même temps, de se concentrer sur la route et contre ses assaillants qui continuent de le mitrailler.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" Demande Slater.

"Ça dépend où c'est ici. J'ai bien une explication mais ça serais trop long." Répond Bloom.

"Bon. Tu restes couchée, tu fermes les yeux et tu ne bouges pas !" Ordonne Slater.

La course poursuite continue. Les sbires dans la camionnette rouge ne cessent de tirer et de jeter de la dynamite ACME. Les dégâts qui sont commis font exploser plusieurs voitures sur la route. Bloom ouvre les yeux et prend un regard très étonné en voyant Jack Slater en train de viser ses ennemis avec son arme, sans toucher au volant.

"Vous arrivez à conduire sans les mains ?!" Dit Bloom.

"C'est pas évidant. Il faut beaucoup s'entraîner et éviter autant que possible les heures de pointe !" Explique Slater, tout en se concentrant sur ses ennemis.

Et PAN ! Le super flic sur l'un des sbires qui fait un vol plané pour retomber sur un marchand de glace (également de la marque ACME) avant d'exploser. Un autre sbire se fait tuer en se faisant planter une glace (de couleur blanche et aux confettis) dans la nuque, propulsé par l'explosion du marchand de glace.

"Pour qui sonne la glace ! Celui-là je l'ai refroidi !" Exclame Slater en souriant, à la vue du second sbire tué par le cornet de glace.

Bloom est renversé sur l'autre côté de la banquette arrière, suite à un virage violent. La jeune fée commence à essayer de comprendre toute cette histoire.

"C'est pas vrai ?! Les répliques qui tuent, la voix, le Hard Rock… je ne rêve pas ? Tout ça c'est vrai et je rêve pas ?" Se demande Bloom, qui aperçoit aussitôt une dynamite, juste à côté d'elle. "Ah si, je rêve. C'est un cauchemar !"

Slater entend le bruit de la dynamite et tente de l'attraper avec sa main, tout en gardant les yeux fixé sur le volant. Encore un virage violent. Bloom est de nouveau renversé et la dynamite s'éloigne de la main de Slater. C'est alors qu'un énorme camion citerne arrive devant eux. Jack fait chaviré son volant et la voiture se met à rouler sur les deux roues du côté gauche ce qui lui permet de saisir la dynamite et de l'éteindre avec ses doigts. Ils parviennent également à éviter le camion citerne de justesse. La camionnette rouge se retrouve ainsi bloquer.

Jack sort une cassette de sa radio et en introduit une autre. C'est de là que viens la fameuse musique de Hard Rock que l'on entend depuis le début de la poursuite. Sur la route, une fourgonnette noire se gare rapidement sur le chemin de la voiture de Jack Slater la porte s'ouvre pour laisser apparaitre un autre sbire, utilisant cette fois un mini-gun pour mitrailler la voiture du super flic.

Slater fait chavirer sa voiture vers le bord d'un pont. Réduisant la barrière de pierre en miette, la voiture atterrie sur une autre route, dans un effet de ralentie. Sans oublier Bloom, complètement effrayer par toutes ces cascades. La fourgonnette noire rejoint à son tour la route de nos deux héros. En haut d'un autre pont, les sbires de tout à l'heure (toujours sur leur camionnette rouge) mitraillent encore Slater. Le super flic fait à nouveau chaviré sa voiture vers le bord de la route avant d'effectuer un vol plané au ralentie. On entend aussi le crie de Bloom durant le ralentie. La voiture atterrie sur un camion Coca Cola, avant de se retrouver sur la même route que celui-ci. Peu après, Bloom se relève avec un mal de cœur.

"Désolé, j'ai vomi. J'ai crue que j'allais mourir." Dit-elle.

"Navré de te décevoir, mais tu n'échapperas pas à tous ces délices qui donnent à la vie toute sa saveur : l'acné, les règles, l'épilation et ton premier divorce." Lui répond Slater, alors que derrière eux, la fourgonnette noire fait un vol plané puis explose en atteignant le sol.

"Ça, pour l'avenir avec moi et Sky, c'est vachement rassurant." Se dit-elle ironiquement à voix basse.

Mais la poursuite n'est pas terminer : la camionnette rouge est toujours là et les sbires dessus continuent sans cesse de mitrailler Slater. Le super flic parvient à semer ses ennemis en se dirigeant dans l'allée extérieure d'un studio. Se garant ensuite rapidement dans un petit cul de sac.

"Avoue qu'il y a de quoi s'la prendre et s'la mordre." Dit Slater.

Bloom observe l'endroit où ils sont garés.

"C'est complètement faux, c'est un décor !" Dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Slater. "C'est un nouveau décor, hein ? C'est pour ça que la scène a changée. C'est ça hein ?" Demande-t-elle pour, au final, gagner un regard curieux de Jack Slater, ignorant de quoi parle la jeune fée.

La camionnette rouge arrive à sont tour dans l'allée, tout en roulant doucement et laissant échapper des bruits de moteurs.

"Et là, ça va se jouer au dernier qui saute. C'est ça du Jack Slater." Dit Bloom avec le sourire aux lèvres. Jack fait à son tour échapper des bruits de moteur de sa voiture pour attirer l'attention des sbires qui les attendent.

"Attache ta ceinture, tu me feras plaisir." Dit Slater. Bloom comprend dans sa voix que ça va barder. Aussitôt, la jeune fée s'assoie et attache sa ceinture.

"Tu as des doigts ?" Demande Slater. Bloom lui répond en acquiesçant."Croises-en un max, t'as intérêt." Dit Slater à sa passagère. Bloom se précipite sur le dos du siège devant elle et croise ses doigts sur le cuire.

Et d'un seul coup, Jack Slater appuie sur l'accélérateur la camionnette rouge également. Les deux voitures se mettent à foncer l'une vers l'autre. Mais la camionnette rouge chavire vers le mur pour se retrouver dans une salle où des femmes en tenue sexy font une séance de photographie. Puis la camionnette explose. Toutes les femmes s'enfuient de la salle.

"Je suis dans le film ?! Je n'y crois pas, ça a marché ! Je suis dans le film !" Dit Bloom en se retournant pour voir Slater s'allumant un cigare avec une dynamite, avant de jeter celle-ci dans une poubelle où l'on peut voir les jambes d'un sbire dépassé. "Houdini et mon père, ils ne mentaient pas." termine-t-elle avant que la dynamite explose.

Durant la route, Bloom se met à réfléchir en parlant toute seule :

"Très bien. Récapitulons : il y a une minutes j'étais encore dans la salle d'auditorium d'Alfea, avec tous mes ami(e)s, ainsi que les professeurs et élèves des autres écoles. La magie du ticket, que je cherche à activer depuis un sacré bout de temps, s'invoque toute seule et me voilà dans le film… mais si je suis dans le film, ça doit vouloir dire que tout le monde est encore là. Ils peuvent tous m'observer et m'entendre, alors que pour moi, ce n'est pas le cas. Et de là où ils sont, personne ne peux m'aider… ironiquement parlant, ça va vraiment être une super journée." Se dit-elle.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Un peu plus tard, Jack retourne au commissariat où il travail. Il gare sa voiture avant de confier ses clés à une voiturière. Le super flic se dirige dans le commissariat, avec Bloom qui la suit par derrière. En chemin, la jeune fée remarque un caméo de Sharon Stone (s'allumant une cigarette, comme dans _**Basic Instinct**_ ) et de Robert Patrick (en tant que T-1000 dans _**Terminator 2**_ ).

"Ouah ! Jack ! T'as vu ça ?" Demande Bloom à Slater. Mais le super flic ne répond pas et continue à marcher. La jeune fée aux cheveux roux observe l'ensemble du commissariat. "Pour un commissariat, c'est plutôt glauque. Haa !" Dit-elle en se faisant attraper le dos de son col par Slater.

"Hé Slater ! C'est ton ex-femme sur la 2 !" Prévient l'un des policiers du commissariat.

Jack pose Bloom sur un bureau, avant de prendre le téléphone.

"Tu restes là ! …elle arrête pas d'appeler !" Dit Slater d'un ton agacé, avant de prendre un autre ton pacifique. "Allô ma chérie comment vas-tu ? Quelle joie d'entendre ta voix." Dit-il.

Pendant ce temps, Bloom observe le bureau d'appel, où plusieurs policiers font la queue.

"Mont Blanc ! Vous ferez équipe avec Waterman !" Dit l'officier.

"Ah tant mieux, je me faisais un sang d'encre." Répond Mont Blanc. Slater continue sa conversation.

"In hin… oui tu as raison… in hin… oui bien sûr… oui c'est ça, tu as raison." Dit-il tout en prenant une enregistreuse cassette, introduisant une cassette à l'intérieur avant d'activer la lecture et de poser le téléphone dessus. La cassette introduit contient une conversation préenregistrer de Slater. Le super flic se barre ensuite avec sa tasse de café. Bloom observe toujours le bureau d'appel.

"Grosz !" Appel l'officier.

"Ja ?!" Répond un policier Allemand.

"Vous ferez équipe avec le rabbin !" Dit l'officier. Un rabbin arrive, puis les tous les deux se sert la main avec un regard remplie d'amitié. Pendant ce temps, Slater revient à son bureau, sa tasse de café en main, et se penche sur son enregistreur cassette, ave le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Sur l'enregistrement, on peut entendre les paroles suivantes :

"oui… in hin… oui, oui, oui, oui, oui… in hin, in hin… hm mh… oui, oui, oui, oui, oui… in hin, in hin." Les mêmes mots de Slater qui se répètent en boucle.

"Vous voyez déjà en haut de l'affiche !" Dit un homme, derrière Slater.

"Persévère ! John Persévère ! Sacré vieille canaille !" Dit Slater, très heureux, en serrant John Persévère (joué par F. Murray Abraham). "Qu'est-ce que tu fais si loin de Washington ?" Lui demande Slater.

"Eh bien figure-toi qu'on pense que quelque chose se prépare entre… attention, c'est top secret-" Dit Persévère, avant de se faire couper par Jack.

"Je sais oui : Vivaldi a proposé de s'associer avec Torelli." Répond Jack pour gagner un regard intrigué de son ami.

"Mais comment tu es déjà au courant de ça, toi ?" Lui demande-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je passe ma vie derrière mon bureau, a bouffé des beignets ?" Répond Slater, d'un ton plaisantin.

"Avec les beignets de l'administration, c'est pas de la tarte. J'ai un coup de fil à donner." Dit Persévère, avant de s'en aller.

"Je t'en pris." Lui dit Slater, en souriant. Jack prend des dossiers pour les lires, mais Bloom attire son attention.

"Fais attention Jack : il a tué Mozart." Dit-elle, d'un ton très bas.

"Dans un film ?" Lui demande Jack Slater.

" _ **Amadeus**_ ! Il a raflé 8 oscars !" Dit Bloom, un peu plus perplexe.

"Je lui ai sauvé la vie au Vietnam. Mais je serais sur mes gardes, merci. Bon écoute… JE NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE PARLER DE FILM !" Lui crie Slater.

Plus tard, dans le bureau du Lt. Dekker.

"Slaaaaaaaateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !" Hurle le Lt. Dekker. Par son hurlement, la vitre de sa porte se brise en mille morceaux. "Y'a les gars de la sécurité routière qui veulent me carrer une fanfare dans le fion parce que vous avez bousillez la radio ! Y'a le maire et l'conseil municipale qui me broute les roustons à cause du foutoir que vous avez mis sur la place ! Tout l'monde me tombe dessus, on m'demande ou est qui comment et quoi ! Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ?!" Hurle-t-il.

"J'fais juste mon boulot, c'est pas toujours simple." Répond calmement Jack, alors que Bloom les observes en restant debout sur le côté de la porte.

"À cause de vous notre commissariat à la plus mauvaise réputation de toute le comté. Y'a les empafés de la chambre de commerce qui se sont donnés le mot pour danser la lambada dans le couloir à lentilles !" Hurle Dekker, pendant que Bloom tourne son attention vers l'extérieur du bureau. La jeune fée est alors choquée quand elle aperçoit un personnage très spécial au bureau d'appel.

"Rothrock ! Vous ferez équipe Moustache !" Dit l'officier.

"Salut ma caille !" Dit Moustache (doublé par Danny DeVito), un chat de dessin animé habillé en inspecteur de police. Moustache touche les fesses de l'actrice Cynthia Rothrock, qui est surprise par cette toucherie. C'est alors qu'elle se met en position de défense-karaté, en poussant un cri de ninja.

"Du calme. Ça te brancherais qu'on aille se d'épucer ensemble ?" Demande Moustache.

"Ne me touche pas ! C'est compris « Ratapoile » !" Répond Rothrock.

Bloom, le regard très étonner, se tourne vers Slater.

"Regarde ! J'ai la preuve qu'on est dans un film !" S'exclame Bloom, très heureuse d'avoir trouvé une preuve.

"Chhuuuutt !" Répond Jack.

"Qui es-tu sale gosse ?" Demande Dekker.

"Ce chat de dessin animé, d'où il sort celui-là ?" Demande Bloom.

Jack Slater tourne son regard vers le bureau d'appel.

"…Il reprend son poste aujourd'hui, après une mise à pied d'un mois. Tu la fermes ?" Répond-t-il.

"Tu écoutes un peu ce que j'dis ? Un chat de dessin animé vient d'entrer dans votre commissariat ! Ouh ouh !" Dit Bloom avant de faire un petit signe d'appel avec sa main.

"Et il sera encore là demain ! On va pas passer le réveillon là-dessus !" Répond Slater, d'un ton colérique.

"Ce chat est un de mes meilleurs hommes !" Dit Dekker, alors que Bloom prend brièvement un air très confus avant de sourire légèrement. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette môme là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se marre comme ça ?" Demande le Lt. Dekker à Slater.

"Ah c'est génial de vous voir vous disputez verbalement, surtout quand on sait ce que vous êtes l'un pour l'autre." Dit Bloom, avec le sourire à la bouche.

"Alors ça, ça m'intéresse ! Qu'est-ce qu'on est l'un pour l'autre, moi et cette espèce de raclure de lavabos ?" Demande Dekker en désignant Jack.

"Vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde : quand votre femme vous a plaqué pour le nain unijambiste et que Jack a raconté qu'il l'avait accompagné dans une clinique du Dakota pour soigner sa diphtérie, à son tour vous lui avez dit : « Vous m'avez épargné d'une terrible humiliation Jack vous êtes mon meilleur ami »." Explique Bloom, sous le regard de plus en plus choqué et intrigué de Dekker et Slater.

Par ce rappel d'ancien souvenir, le Lt. Dekker prend un air triste et fixe Slater.

"Jack, vous m'aviez promis de pas le dire !" Dit Dekker.

"Je n'ai rien dit !" Répond Slater.

"Mais, mais qui la lui a dit alors ?!" Demande Dekker.

" _ **Jack Slater**_ numéro 1." Dit Bloom en faisant référence au premier film de la saga.

"Je ne vois pas le rapport ! J'en ai rien à foutre qu'il soit le meilleur !" Répond Dekker.

"Nan ! J'veux dire le premier _**Jack Slater**_ !" Explique Bloom.

"Vous l'avez dit à votre père ?" Demande Dekker à Jack.

"J'n'ai rien dis à qui que ce soit ! Et je ne sais pas d'où sort cette gosse !" Répond Slater, d'un ton très agacé et colérique. Dekker fixe Bloom avec un air intrigué.

"Elle, elle sait beaucoup de choses par contre." Dit Dekker.

Les deux flics observent Bloom, qui prend à son tour un air intrigué. Un peu plus tard, la jeune fée se fait interrogée par Slater et Dekker. Assise sur une chaise et éclairé par la forte lumière d'une lampe de bureau, Bloom répond à toutes les questions de Jack et Dekker, qui vient juste de raccrocher un téléphone pour se renseigner sur elle.

"Notre embrassade d'Italie nous l'a confirmé : l'adresse n'existe pas ! Le nom n'existe pas ! Inconnue au bataillon, Mlle Peters !" Dit Dekker.

"Quel est ton vrai nom ?" Demande Jack.

"Bloom de Domino. Peters c'est le nom de mes parents adoptifs." Explique-t-elle.

"Une adresse vérifiable ?" Demande Dekker.

"Royaume de Sparks." Répond Bloom.

"Comment es-tu arrivée dans ma voiture ?" Demande Jack.

"J'ai… euh…" Commence Bloom, essayant désespérément de trouver une explication logique. "Je suis tombée d'un pont et heureusement j'ai atterri sur ta banquette arrière. Il m'a sauvé la vie." Termine-t-elle en tournant son regard vers Dekker, dans sa dernière phrase.

"Voilà, là ça se tient. Pourquoi est-ce que vous étiez poursuivis ?" Demande Dekker à Slater.

"Frank, mon cousin issu de germain, voulait me communiquer une information-" Explique Slater, avant de se faire interrompre par Bloom.

"Moi, à ta place, je ne croirais pas un mot de ce que Tony Vivaldi lui a raconté." Dit la jeune fée, pour gagner un regard intrigué de Slater.

"…Comment sais-tu que Frank m'a parlé de Vivaldi ?" Demande le super flic.

"Mais il s'avère que je sais aussi beaucoup d'autres choses, si vous écoutiez un peu ce que j'dis !" Dit Bloom. Les deux flics se regardent en restant silencieux. La fée du Dragon de Flamme en profite pour finalement leur avouer la vérité.

"Bon écoutez : en vérité, je ne suis pas d'ici. Je suis d'autre part. Un endroit encore plus loin que l'Italie. Je viens de… d'une autre dimension, baptisée la « Dimension Magique »… et je suis une fée." Leur dit-elle timidement.

Les deux flics se regardent sans rien dire. Visiblement, ils n'en croient pas un seul mot.

"Attendez ! Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour vous le prouver." Bloom se lève de sa chaise. "Pouvoirs des Winx !" Dit-elle. Mais au lieu de se transformer sous sa forme de fée, comme d'habitude, rien ne se passe.

"Code Rouge : nous avons une malade à ramener à l'asile." Dit Dekker.

"Qui est-ce que tu fréquentes pour vouloir nous faire croire cela ? Hein ?" Demande Slater.

"Eh bien… j'ai un petit ami qui s'appel Sky." Explique Bloom, sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

"Ne te fous pas de moi ! Quel genre de parents donnerai à leur fils un nom pareil ?" Crie Slater. Pendant que de l'autre côté de l'écran, dans le monde réel, Sky est très surpris par les paroles de Slater.

"Bon écoutez. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me transformer mais… mais je sais des tas d'informations qui pourrait quand même vous être très utile." Dit Bloom.

"Ça va ma petite, je crois que j'ai t'ai trouvé l'auditeur idéal." Déclare le Lt. Dekker à Bloom, avant de tourner les yeux vers Slater. "Votre nouvelle équipière." Dit-il à Slater, en pointant du pouce la jeune fée.

"Ooh nan… plutôt mourir." Dit calmement Slater, visiblement insatisfait de faire équipe avec Bloom.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Peu après, Jack sort du commissariat, suivit de derrière par Bloom.

"J't'assure que tu seras pas déçu. On forme le duo de cinéma idéal. On se complète parfaitement. Je t'apprendrais à être vulnérable et toi tu m'apprendras à avoir peur de rien, bien que se soit déjà le cas pour moi. Je suis sûre d'être à la hauteur pour toi même si je ne supporte pas les films d'actions, j'en connais au moins tous les codes." Explique Bloom à Slater, qui continue à marcher sans prêter attention à sa nouvelle équipière.

La jeune fée s'arrête devant un groupe de policier.

"Bonjour, je suis la nouvelle équipière de Jack Slater. Jack et moi nous allons travailler ensemble pendant toute la durée du film et- ouah !" Bloom se fait interrompre par Slater qui l'attrape par le tronc et la transporte comme un vulgaire paquet.

La jeune fée et le super flic descendent dans un parking où est garée la voiture.

"Mais c'est évident : si on était dans la réalité, jamais le commissaire ne m'aurait choisit pour être ta co-équipière, et encore moins une jeune fille dans mon genre il m'aurait plutôt envoyé chez une assistante social. Et ça comment tu l'expliques ? Comment je sais qu'ils ont torturé Frank et qu'en suite ils l'ont emmené chez lui, attaché sur une chaise ? Parce que j'ai assisté à tous ça sur un grand écran. Parce qu'on est dans un film !" Explique désespérément Bloom.

"T'es une petite gaillarde très futée. Et dis-toi que si je ne suis pas encore plié en quatre de rire, c'est parce que mon cousin préféré a été assassiné. Et ça c'est une erreur mo-" Slater se fait interrompre par Bloom qui répète son dernier mot à sa place.

"Monumentale. C'est exactement ce que t'allais dire ? Hein ?" Dit Bloom, avec un grand sourire ce qui lui fait gagner un regard intrigué de Slater. "Et ça alors ? Hein ? Comment je le sais ?"

"Tu commences à me courir." Dit Slater, d'un ton énervé. Bloom réfléchis quelques secondes.

"Dans ce cas… euh… tue-moi." Demande la jeune fée, elle-même très embarrasser par les mots qu'elle prononce. "Sort ton flingue, pointe-le sur moi et appuie sur la gâchette." Dit-elle.

Mais Slater ne dit rien. Il regarde Bloom, tout en se mettant au volant de sa voiture.

"Tu ne feras jamais ça. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que le public déteste que l'on tue les enfants dans des films. Et parce que tu le veuille ou non, Jack, le gentil c'est toi." Explique Bloom à Slater. Le super flic tourne son regard vers elle.

"Tu crois vraiment que t'es dans un film ?" Demande Jack.

"Oui !" Répond Bloom, totalement sûre d'elle.

"Et tu veux me faire croire que tu es une fée ?" Demande Jack.

"Oui m'sieur !" Répond Bloom.

"Très bien ! Je te donne 10 minutes pour le prouver. Après j'te descends !" Dit Jack, tout en démarrant sa voiture pour sortir du parking.

Plus tard, Bloom et Jack Slater entre dans un vidéoclub. La jeune fée s'adresse directement à la caissière.

"S'il vous plaît ! Les films de Schwarzenegger ?" Demande-t-elle à la caissière.

"Les films étrangers sont au fond." Répond-t-elle, d'une voix très séduisante.

"Non, les films d'actions ! C'est un super-héro !" Dit Bloom, d'un ton un peu perplexe.

"Sur ta gauche, au centre." Indique la caissière.

Bloom se précipite aussitôt à l'endroit indiqué. Arrivé sur place, la fée du Dragon de Flamme se met en état de choc quand elle découvre une affiche de _**Terminator 2**_ , mais avec Sylvester Stallone à la place d'Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"…Non… Non, ce n'est pas possible ?!" Dit Bloom.

"Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? Il est fantastique ! Il n'a jamais été meilleur que dans ce film." Répond Slater, en parlant de Stallone.

"Non. Mais dans ce film c'est toi qui joue ! C'est toi Terminator, ce n'est pas lui !" Dit Bloom, en parlant également de Stallone. Les paroles de la jeune fée attirent l'attention d'une cliente blonde plutôt sexy, et qui s'adresse à Jack Slater.

"Vous avez joué dans un film ?" Demande la cliente sexy. Slater prend un air charmé.

"Oui." Dit-il doucement. "Ça s'appelait… Attendez… La Blonde De Mes Rêves. C'était avec vous. Je me souviens très bien : ont avaient une scène très passionnelle à joué." Dit Slater. Par cette réponse, la cliente sexy pousse un petit rire coquin, alors que Bloom réfléchit pendant quelques secondes.

"C'est quoi le numéro de téléphone de ce magasin ?" Demande Bloom.

"555 22 31." Lui répond la cliente sexy.

"Ok, et le vôtre ?" Lui demande Bloom. La cliente reste silencieuse pendant une seconde.

"Pas de problème. Vous pouvez lui donner votre numéro, je suis officier de police." Dit Slater en rassurant la cliente sexy.

"555 34 78." Répond-t-elle.

"Tiens, tiens. Et je suis prête à parier qu'ici tout le monde a un numéro qui commence par trois 5 ?!" Dit Bloom.

"Et alors ?" Demande Slater.

"C'est comme ça dans tous les films ! Or, des numéros à 7 chiffres commençant par trois 5, combien il y en a ? 1999 ! Et il y a combien d'habitant à Los Angeles ?" Demande Bloom.

"8 à 9 millions ?" Répond Jack Slater.

"Ha haa !" S'exclame Bloom.

"C'est pour ça qu'on a un indicatif pour chaque quartier." Explique Slater à Bloom. La jeune fée fronce son visage et pousse un grognement de colère.

"C'est votre fille ?" Demande la cliente sexy.

"Elle ? Ooh non. C'est une malade mentale que je suis chargé de ramener à l'asile. Aller avance !" Ordonne Slater en poussant Bloom vers la sortie.

"Bon, ok. Et cette vendeuse là, tu trouves pas qu'elle est beaucoup trop canon pour travailler dans un magasin de vidéo ?" Dit Bloom en désignant la caissière du vidéoclub.

"Oui, tu as tout à fais raison." Répond Jack, en observant la caissière avec un sourire coquin. "C'est avec nous qu'elle devrait travailler… sous une couverture bien sûr." Dit-il.

"Bon écoute, tu ne peux nier qu'on a encore rencontré aucune fille normale ?" Demande-t-elle à Slater, alors que tous les deux sortent du vidéoclub.

"Eh bien, il y en a une sous mes yeux. Mais seulement par le physique, en ce qui te concerne." Répond Slater.

"Oui, mais à part moi ?! Il n'y a que des supers nanas ici. Tu peux me dire où sont les autres ? Celles de tous les jours ?! Elles n'existent pas ! Parce qu'on est dans un film !" Explique Bloom.

"Non, c'est ça la Californie… ah au faite, merci. Tu as bien manœuvrée pour avoir le numéro de téléphone de la blonde." Dit Slater.

"Parfait… puisque rien d'autre ne peux te convaincre, allons là où ton cousin Frank a été torturé. Je reconnaîtrais la maison." Dit Bloom, pour gagner un regard encore plus intrigué de la part de Jack Slater. "J'ai assistée à la scène sur grand écran." Dit-elle.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Plus tard, Bloom et Slater roule en voiture.

"Elle ressemble un peu à celle-là, sauf qu'elle doit être de l'autre côté de la route parce qu'elle donne sur la mer." Dit Bloom en désignant une des maisons.

"Écoute. Pour comprendre tout ça, il faut que tu sache une chose : comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis une fée. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me transformer, ni à utiliser mes pouvoirs, mais je possède quelque chose qui pourrait te le prouver." Dit Bloom en sortant le ticket magique de sa poche.

"Regarde ça. C'est un ticket magique, j'te jure que ce n'est pas du chiqué. D'un instant à l'autre on va se retrouver dans une salle d'auditorium avec plein d'élèves, de professeurs, et sans oublier mes ami(e)s, qui nous observent en ce moment." Dit Bloom en montrant le ticket à Slater. Mais le super flic lève brièvement les sourcils. "…Euh il faut peut-être que je le secoue un peu." Dit-elle en secouant le ticket. Mais rien ne se passe.

"Mais oui. Ma baguette magique aussi il faut que j'la secoue." Répond Slater.

"Bon, ok. C'est une maison de style Européen, comme on en voit sur les cartes postales d'Italie, si tu veux… Comme celle-là." Dit Bloom en pointant une maison. Jusqu'à ce que nos deux héros arrivent devant un portail ouvert d'une grande villa. "La vache ! Je suis sûre que c'est cette maison ! Les méchants sont à l'intérieur !" S'exclame la jeune fée.

Jack Slater pousse un rire discret tout en prenant sa plaque.

"Tiens, j'te donne ma plaque. Je crois que tu l'as bien méritée." Dit-il en donnant sa plaque à Bloom.

"Non, non, je ne l'ai pas méritée." Dit-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Grâce à toi cette affaire est résolue. C'est une révolution dans l'histoire de la police criminelle. Quand je pense à toutes ces années que j'ai passé à étudier le comportement humain, la psychologie des terroristes, l'analyse des empreintes, tous ces cours que j'ai suivi sur la filature, la récupération d'otages, la criminologie. Alors qu'il suffit de se balader au volant d'une voiture et de montrer une maison au hasard en disant « Les méchants sont à l'intérieur » !" Dit Jack, d'un ton de plus en plus énervé.

Restant silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, Bloom regarde Slater d'une drôle de manière.

"Tu te trouves drôles ?" Demande-t-elle.

"Oui extrêmement ! Ne suis-je pas le célèbre comique Arnold Albertschweizer ?" Répond Slater.

"Schwarzenegger !" Dit Bloom.

"À tes souhaits !" Répond Slater en roulant vers la grande villa.

Peu après cette légère dispute, Jack Slater frappe à la porte de la villa, avec Bloom à ses côtés. Tous deux sont accueillit par un majordome asiatique costaud (joué par Toru Tanaka).

"Vous désirez monsieur ?" Demande la majordome.

"Je voudrais parler aux trafiquants de drogue de la maison." Dit Slater.

"Je vous demande pardon ?" Demande le majordome.

"Oui il fait beau, c'est l'été, on a envie de descendre quelques trafiquants de drogue. Ets-ce qu'il y en a dans cette maison ?" Demande Slater.

Le majordome ricane doucement et referme la porte.

"Tu peux t'attendre au pire maintenant." Dit Bloom. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu t'en vas ?" Demande-t-elle en voyant Jack partir. Le super flic s'arrête et tourne le regard vers Bloom.

"Je reviendrai ! …Ha ! Tu t'attendais pas à ce que je dise ça hein ?" Dit Slater avec un grand sourire.

"Mais si. Tu dis toujours ça." Répond Bloom.

"T'es sûr ?" Demande Jack.

"C'est une réplique que tous les spectateurs attendent que tu places. C'est ta care de visite." Explique Bloom.

La porte s'ouvre et nos deux héros se retrouvent accueillit par Benedict.

"On me dit que vous faites dans les trafiquants de drogue c'est exact ?" Demande Benedict.

"Oui." Répond Slater, avant que Bloom ne l'attrape pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

"Jack. C'est l'homme de main de Vivaldi, celui qui a un faux œil." Explique-t-elle discrètement à Slater.

"Pardon monsieur, êtes-vous un homme de main ?" Demande Slater.

"Non, je serai plutôt un homme de ménage. Vous désirez autre chose ?" Demande Benedict.

"Oui : ôtez donc vos lunettes." Dit Slater. Benedict reste silencieux pendant une seconde.

"Qui vous autorise ?" Demande-t-il.

"Cette jolie plaque !" Répond Slater en montrant sa plaque.

"Vous êtes à côté de la plaque. On ne peut pas dire que vous cassiez des briques." Dit Benedict.

"Non, je laisse ça à Bruce Lee." Répond Slater.

"Vraiment ?! Personne n'est parfait. Dites-moi, j'espère que vous supportez la vue du sang." Dit Benedict, avant de claquer des doigts. Et en moins d'une seconde, Bloom et Slater se retrouvent entourés de chiens de garde. "Je vous conseille d'être très prudent, ils m'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil." Dit-il avant de claquer à nouveau des doigts pour que les chiens se mettent les uns sur les autres, afin former une pyramide.

"Et il me suffirait de claquer encore des doigts pour que demain vous soyez aspiré par une moto-crotte sur le trottoir d'en face. Je ne saurai donc trop vous conseillez ainsi qu'à votre toutou de rentrer à la niche. Vous avez d'autres questions ?" Dit Benedict.

"Oui. Deux très brèves." Répond Slater en s'allumant un cigare. "Primo, pourquoi est-ce que je perds mon temps avec un branquignol dans ton genre, alors que je pourrai faire des choses beaucoup plus risquées, comme ranger mes chaussettes par exemple. Deuxio, comment comptes-tu claquer des doigts pour tes molosses une fois que je t'aurai bouffé les pouces des deux mains ?" Demande Slater.

Par cette réplique qui tue, Benedict prend un air confus. Sans oublier Bloom qui regarde Slater d'un air étonner. Benedict finit par ôter ces lunettes pour montrer son œil de ver qui a la forme d'un smiley.

"Je vois souhaite une bonne journée." Dit Benedict, avant de refermer doucement la porte.

"Quand il était avec ton cousin il avait un autre œil, avec une cible. Il déteste son patron. Il l'a traité de « gougnafier de sicilien »." Explique Bloom à Slater, sans savoir que Benedict l'écoutait derrière la porte entrouvert.

Benedict referme la porte en prenant un air très surpris. Slater renverse une statue avec sa voiture, en voulant faire marche arrière pour quitter la villa. Tony Vivaldi les observes depuis sa fenêtre.

"Comment elle sait où j'habite, cet abruti ? Tu peux me le dire ?" Demande-t-il violement à Benedict, qui n'a pas l'air de prêter attention à son patron. "Je voulais qu'il entre à mon service, mais il est fou ! Il préfère courir après les méchants. Et comment il sait que je suis un méchant ? Hein ? Ce n'est pas écrit sur une pancarte ?" Termine Vivaldi en riant.

"Trouve celle qui l'accompagne et supprime la ! Et ensuite, descend Slater ! …Hé ! …Hé ! Je te parle !" Dit Vivaldi à Benedict.

"Il faudrait changer les modalités des obsèques." Répond Benedict.

"Ça va pas les testa ? Moi, quand je dis « un bon bain de sang » c'est…" Commence Vivaldi.

"UN BON BAIN DE SANG !" disent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

"Je vais essaye de savoir d'où sort cette gaminer rouquine que Slater traine dans son sillage." Dit Benedict avant de partir.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Plus tard, Bloom et Jack Slater se rendent à une maison, en se garant loin.

"Mais c'est évident Jack. Ce type a forcément quelque chose à se reprocher." Dit Bloom.

"Tout ce que j'ai contre lui c'est qu'il a l'air d'être un sale con. Mais si je l'arrête pour ça, il faudra arrêter la moitié des députés." Dit Slater.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu te gares pas plus près de la maison ?" Demande Bloom.

"Au cas où mon ex-épouse serait dans le coin." Répond Slater.

"Elle est pas là. Ne crains rien. Son nom n'est pas sur le générique." Dit Bloom. Jack arrête la jeune fée en la prenant par son bras.

"Écoute. Quel est le contraire de science ?" Demande Slater.

"Magie ?" Répond Bloom.

"Certes, mais je te parle de l'autre contraire de science." Dit Slater

"…Pas science ?" Répond Bloom.

"Et le coude de ma veste, qu'est-ce qu'il a atteint ?" Demande Slater, en montrant le coude de sa veste.

"Ses limites ?" Dit Bloom.

"Bingo !" Répond Slater en continuant sa route. Bloom reste silencieuse pendant une seconde.

"…Oh non. Elle un peu tiré par les cheveux celle-là." Dit-elle. C'est alors que la jeune fée prend remarque un gigantesque 4x4 noir avec des dessins de flammes sur le capot. "Wouahouw ! C'est la voiture dont tu te sers pour le week-end ?" Demande-t-elle.

"Non pas du tout. C'est celle de ma fille. Frappe à la porte." Dit Slater

"Mais elle est sûrement pas là ta femme." Dit Bloom en frappant à la porte. "Son nom n'est pas sur le générique, je te l'ai déjà dis." Dit-elle.

La porte s'ouvre et Bloom se fait attrapé la tête pour recevoir un bisou sur la joue, de la part d'une jolie blonde.

"…Meredith." Dit Bloom, encore un peu sous le choc du bisou.

"Euh… Whitney, pas Meredith." Répond Whitney.

"Euh pardon, Whitney." Dit Bloom.

"Alors tu n'es pas Skeezo ?" Demande Whitney. Mais Bloom ne répondit pas et tourne la tête vers Jack pour le laisser apparaitre à côté d'elle, avec un sourire joyeux. "PAPA !" Dit Whitney en criant de joie. La fille de Jack Slater bondit sur son père, tous deux rigolent de joie. Slater emmène entre dans la maison avec Whitney sur son épaule alors que Bloom referme la porte derrière eux. Tout le monde se retrouve réuni dans le salon.

"Ma chérie, tu es de plus en plus belle !" Dit Jack en rigolant.

"Merci." Répond Whitney. "Dis donc, c'est qui ta copine ? Elle est mignonne." Demande-t-elle en parlant de Bloom.

"Heum, non. Elle est dangereuse. Elle s'est échappée d'un asile d'aliénés. Elle va sûrement me dire qu'elle a adorée ta prestation dans _**Autant en Emporte le Vent**_." Dit Slater.

"Nan, c'est son tout premier rôle." Répond Bloom en souriant.

"Tiens." Dit Jack, pour recevoir un ricanement de Whitney. "Dis donc, c'est qui Skeezo ?" Demande-t-il à sa fille.

"Oh, ça fais partie des traditions à l'école : chaque fille de dernière année doit recevoir un bisou et quand il sonne sa porte, elle doit l'embrasser sur la bouche. Mais pas quand il s'agit d'une fille bien sûr." Explique Whitney.

"Et sur la bouche ? Carrément ?" Demande Slater.

"Ooh arrête papa ! T'es Terribles !" Répond Whitney en donnant un coup amicale à son père. "Bon, Je te laisse répondre au téléphone. Si c'est pour moi, je suis sous ma douche. J'en ai pas pour plus d'une heure, c'est juré." Dit-elle en partant prendre sa douche.

"Aaaah elle est adorable." Dit Slater, alors que Bloom détourne son regard vers un gros paquet de billet.

"Ce sont de vieilles pièces à convictions pour une affaire de fausse monnaie. On dirait des vrais hein ? J'ai essayé de payer la pension de ma femme avec. Ils font un drôle de fumée rouge en brûlant…" Dit Slater. Hélas, le super flic aperçoit une vieille photo de lui avec son fils. Jack prend un air triste et referme rapidement le tiroir.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?" Demande Bloom.

"…Tu n'aurais pas un cigare sur toi ?" Demande Slater. Bloom secoue légèrement la tête et Jack Slater se dirige doucement vers la porte.

"Euh-" Commence Slater avant de se faire interrompre par Bloom.

"« Je reviendrais ». Je sais, je sais." Dit la jeune fée.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Jack sort de la maison, sous le regard à la fois triste et inquiet de Bloom. Plus tard, Slater roule au volant de sa voiture, alors que les mauvais souvenirs de la mort de son fils refont surface : il se souvient qu'à la fin de _**Jack Slater III**_ , le super flic a réussis à s'emparer de son Desert Eagle puis tira plusieurs coups sur l'éventreur. Mais celui-ci saisit Andy, le fils de Slater, dans sa chute. Jack n'a pût empêcher cela et vit son fils chuter vers le bas de l'immeuble.

Dans la soirée, Bloom attendait encore le retour de Jack.

"Il avait 9 ans." Dit Whitney, en voyant la jeune fée observer une photo d'Andy Slater.

"Je sais. L'éventreur l'a tué il y'a 3 ans. Il l'a entraîné dans sa chute, sous les yeux de ton père." Dit Bloom, sous le regard intrigué de Whitney.

"Comment tu sais ça ?" Demande Whitney.

"Eh ben… On parle souvent de ton père dans les journaux. Je m'intéresse aux histoires criminelles." Répond Bloom, en essayant de trouver une explication logique.

Quand tout à coup, on frappe à la porte.

"Ça doit être Skeezo." Dit Whitney.

"Je m'en occupe." Dit Bloom alors qu'elle se dirige vers la porte. Quand elle l'ouvrit, la jeune fée est accueillit par Benedict et une bande de sbires armés jusqu'aux dents.

"Salut toutou !" Dit Benedict.

Bloom referme immédiatement la porte rapidement, mais les sbires l'enfonce d'un seul coup, s'emparant ensuite de la fée du Dragon de Flamme. Benedict entre dans la maison avec ses sbires qui le suivent au train.

"Là ! …Là ! Et là-haut !" Indique-t-il à ses hommes.

"Naan ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Arrêtez !" Hurle Whitney alors que l'un des sbires tente de la maintenir.

"Bonsoir. Tonton Jack est-il là ?" Demande Benedict, d'un ton plutôt calme.

"Mr Slater est sortit, Il avait une enquête à mener." Explique Bloom, alors que l'un des sbires la fouille pour trouver son portefeuille et le lance à Benedict.

"Joe s'il te plaît, enseigne à cette jeune fille les vertus du silence." Ordonne Benedict, en parlant de Whitney qui continue de se débattre en poussant des hurlements.

"Pas de problème." Répond l'un des sbires.

"Je te préviens Benedict, si elle laisse un seul cheveu dans la bagarre, tu le regratteras ! Je-" commence Bloom, avant de se faire interrompre par Benedict.

"Stop !" Ordonne-t-il, avant de se diriger vers Whitney, de saisir un de ses cheveux et le casser en deux devant Bloom. Sans doute pour la provoquer. "Tu disais ?" Dit-il avant de rire.

"Alors…" Commence Benedict, en prenant une chaise pour s'assoir à côté de Bloom. "Il me semble que c'est Sherlock Holmes qui a dit que quand on a utilisé toutes es solution logique à un problème, c'est qu'une solution illogique aussi invraisemblable qu'elle puisse paraître qui s'impose toujours." Dit-il en fouillant dans le portefeuille de Bloom.

"Pour l'instant, Je sais que tu t'appelles Bloom Peters. Par contre, ce que j'ignore encore à l'heure qu'il est, c'est qui t'a donné mon nom ?!" Dit Benedict.

Bloom reste silencieuse pendant quelques secondes alors qu'elle tente encore de trouver une explication logique à tout cela.

"…Euh on a été voir au fichier centrale. On n'a pas eu à chercher très longtemps." Explique Bloom.

"Mh hm." Répond Benedict. "Bloom Peters, Domicile à Gadriena. Tiens, tiens, Tu es bien loin de ta famille mon ange. Quand es-tu arriver ?" Demande-t-il.

"Aujourd'hui." Répond Bloom.

"Et comment sais-tu pour ce que j'ai dis à Vivaldi sur la terrasse ?" Demande Benedict.

"J'ai entendu une bande enregistrer." Répond Bloom.

"Il y'a des micros cacher dans les statues. C'est ça ?" Dit Benedict.

"Pas dans les statues. Il y en a partout." Répond Bloom.

"Et mon œil ? L'œil de ver que je portais ?" Demande Benedict.

"…Quoi l'œil ? Je l'ai vu dans le film ! Et il y avait aussi des caméras caché dans les statues !" Dit Bloom.

"Je tiens à te dire que j'ai tué des gens plus jeunes et plus malin que toi. Par conséquent, sache que je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde." Dit Benedict d'un ton menaçant.

Celui-ci continue de fouiller dans le portefeuille de Bloom et tombe malheureusement sur le ticket magique. La jeune fée commence à s'angoisser et cherche à dire quelque chose.

"Écoutez, je ne comprend rien à vos histoires. En plus, ça concerne que vous et Slater. Il y'a plein d'argent dans le tiroir. Allez-y et relâchez-nous Meredith et moi… Euh Whitney et moi je veux dire." Dit Bloom.

Benedict fait signe à l'un de ses hommes de fouiller dans le tiroir. Le sbire découvre alors le paquet de fausse monnaie.

"Nom d'une pipe patron. Y'a au moins deux plaques !" Dit le sbire.

"Attend !" Ordonne Benedict alors que le sbire mettait l'argent de sa poche. "Donne les moi." Ordonne-t-il.

Benedict examine les billets.

"Ces billets sont marqués, hein ? C'est ça ?" Demande calmement Benedict.

"Euh… Non-" Commence Bloom, avant de se faire interrompre.

"Tu étais en train d'essayer de me piéger avec des billets marqués, hein ? C'est ça ?" Dit Benedict, d'un ton menaçant.

"Euh Non je-" Bloom se fait encore interrompre.

Benedict désapprouve d'un claquement de langue.

"Brûle-les !" Ordonne Benedict en jetant les faux billets à l'un de ses sbires.

"Quoi ? J'les brûles ?" Demande le sbire.

"C'est ça. Brûle-les." Répond Benedict. "Tu as tord de vouloir jouer avec les grands. Tu pourrais y laisser quelques os." Dit Benedict à Bloom.

L'un des sbires jette les faux billets dans la cheminée. Pendant ce temps, dehors, Jack Slater remonte vers la maison, au volant de sa voiture. Le super flic est inquiet quand il découvre la fumée rouge des billets brûlés sortant de la cheminée. Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Whitney, la fille de Slater hurle avant de se faire violement giflé par un sbire de Benedict, puis elle atterrie sur le lit.

"Monumental erreur !" Dit Whitney avant de donner un coup de pied entre les jambes du sbire et de l'envoyer sur un meuble. Whitney se met à lui casser la figure en poussant des cris extrêmement aigus. Suite à cela, elle s'empare du revolver du sbire. Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, Benedict sort un couteau de sa manche.

"Ah ! Épatant non ?" Dit Benedict, avec le sourire aux lèves et caressant le visage de Bloom avec le couteau.

"Je vais juste te torturer très légèrement. Mais que tu-" Benedict se fait interrompre par le bruit d'un chargement d'arme.

"Ne bougez plus ! Jetez tous vos armes sinon j'repeins les murs de cette pièce au jus d'cervelle ! C'est clair ?" Ordonne Whitney, en pointant son arme.

"Ouiiiiiii." Dit doucement Bloom alors que Benedict abaisse son couteau.

"Si tu tires, j'la saigne." Répond Benedict.

Tout à coup, on frappe à la porte. L'un des sbires en profite pour désarmer Whitney.

"Laisse ! Et allez ouvrir !" Ordonne Benedict.

Deux des sbires se précipitent devant la porte et se mettent en position d'attaque. Quand ils ouvrent la porte, ils sont accueillit par un jeune garçon qui attend d'être embrasser. Visiblement, il doit s'agir de Skeezo.

"Patron ?" Demande l'un des sbires en retournant son regard vers le salon.

Et Paf ! Jack Slater débarque par une fenêtre situer au plafond du salon et atterrit derrière deux sbires.

"Salut !" hurle Slater en pointant les armes des deux sbires l'un vers l'autre, les faisant se mitrailler eux-mêmes. L'un des deux sbires tombe mort sur le fauteuil.

Un autre sbire ouvre le feu sur Slater qui se précipite derrière le fauteuil avant d'arracher un câble électrique. Celui-ci utilise le câble pour électrocuter le cadavre du sbire assis sur le fauteuil. La décharge est suffisante pour que le cadavre appuie sur la gâchette de son arme et mitraille l'autre sbire. Benedict s'apprête à lancer son couteau sur Slater, Mais Bloom est plus rapide que lui et le renverse en arrière. Deux autre sbires entre en scène. L'un d'eux tire sans cesse sur les murs de la cuisine pour réussir à abattre Slater, qui se trouve de l'autre côté. Après un instant de silence, le sbire se fait saisir son arme par Slater.

"Tu aurais vraiment dû choisir un autre métier !" Déclare Slater avant d'envoyer le sbire sur la table du salon.

Benedict fait signe à son dernier sbire d'aller tuer Jack Slater. Puis il ressert sa cravate blanche avant de quitter la maison. Pendant ce temps, le super flic se bat contre un sbire en le essayant de l'écraser sur les murs. Il finit par lui faire traverser la tête sur le mur, en y laissant un gros trou. Au surprise, le dernier sbire charge son fusil à pompe et abat Slater, qui se met à glisser sur le dos jusqu'à la cuisine. Mais le super fic trouve un flingue au sol et tue le dernier sbire.

"Jack !" Crie Bloom, pensant que Jack est mort. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Slater se relève et sort un gilet par balle placé sous son t-shirt rouge.

"Aujourd'hui, il faut sortir couvert." Dit Slater.

Pendant ce temps, dehors, Benedict rentre dans une voiture noire et prend la fuite.

"Démarre !" Ordonne-t-il au chauffeur.

Slater observe comment va sa fille et découvre qu'elle a un œil au beurre noir. Le super flic se précipite au bord de la fenêtre.

"Où tu vas encore ?" Demande Bloom.

"A la poursuite de l'œil de ver !" Répond Slater, en faisant référence au titre _**À la poursuite du diamant vert**_.

C'est alors que Slater se met à faire d'incroyables saltos pour redescendre et rejoindre la route. Peu après, Bloom se dirige dehors, elle aussi.

"J'y crois pas, je suis en plein de le film." Dit-elle en montant sur un vélo rose pour fillette (le même que dans _**E.T.**_ ). "Je suis en plein dans les film et je loupe la grande scène d'action !"


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Pendant ce temps, la voiture noire continue à sa route à vile allure.

"Dépêche-toi ! On devrais déjà être loin à l'heure qu'il est !" Dit Benedict à son chauffeur.

Et puis tranquillement, Jack Slater apparaît sur la route et ouvre le feu sur la voiture noire.

"Remonte à la maison !" Ordonne Benedict en basculant sur le siège. La voiture noire chavire pour faire demi-tour. "La prochaine fois, on prendra une voiture blindée ! Ou un tank !" Dit-il.

Slater cesse de tirer et se met à courir dans leur direction. Pendant ce temps, Bloom continue de descendre la route sur son vélo.

"Jack a sûrement besoin de moi et… Oh mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je ne peux pas l'aider. Je n'arrive pas à utiliser mes pouvoirs pour je ne sais quelle raison." Dit Bloom, avant de s'arrêter brusquement quand elle aperçoit la voiture noire remonté la route vers elle. Elle se met à sourire légèrement.

"À la dégonfle ! Comme ils disent." Dit-elle.

"Je suis sûre que ça va marcher ! On est un film et je suis une gentille ! C'est obliger que ça marche !" Dit Bloom, de plus en plus convaincue et excité, alors que la voiture de Benedict fonce vers elle.

"Attend voir, je suis la comique de service dans l'histoire. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ça marchera sûrement pas !" Dit Bloom, tout de suite mal à l'aise.

La jeune fée fait chavirer son vélo et s'envole dans les airs. Slater arrive à son tour et aperçoit Bloom voler face à la lune (comme dans _ **E.T.**_ ) avant de retomber dans un jardin. Une fois allongée sur le sol, la jeune fée se sent très ridicule et reprend son apparence normale. Slater l'a rejoint.

"Bon. En tout cas, je leur ai donné des sueur froide, hein ?" Demande Bloom.

"Tu as été très bien. Allez viens." Répond Slater, visiblement plutôt fier d'elle. Le super flic lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Plus tard, nos deux héros remontent à pied jusqu'à la maison Whitney. Slater porte Bloom sur son épaule.

"Benedict a le ticket magique." Dit la jeune fée.

"Allons bon. Moi qui le voulais pour ma collection." Répond Slater.

Plus tard, Benedict retourne chez Vivaldi et se pose tranquillement après toute cette agitation. Après avoir allumé la télé (diffusant un épisode de _**La Quatrième Dimension**_ ), celui-ci enlève son œil de ver et le nettoie avant de fouiller dans le portefeuille de Bloom. Il y découvre sa carte d'identité, une photo de ses parents adoptifs, quelques billets d'argent et le ticket magique. C'est alors que le ticket commence à briller anormalement. Benedict prend le ticket pour l'observer de plus près. L'homme de main pose sa main contre le mur, et au surprise : sa main traverse le mur.

Au même moment, dans le monde réel, les élèves qui continuent à observer la scène sont tous choqués en voyant la main de Benedict passer à travers l'écran. De son côté, Benedict repasse délicatement sa main à travers le mur et prend un air inquiet et interroger. Puis on entend une voix à la télé disant : « Vous pénétrer dans une autre dimension ».

Pendant ce temps, nous retrouvons Jack Slater et Bloom chez Whitney. La maison est inspectée de partout par des policiers. Jack (assis sur le bord d''une fenêtre brisée) trouve sur un cadavre un cigare en mauvaise état et l'allume. D'un autre côté, Bloom et Whitney observent la situation. C'est alors qu'une idée viens à l'esprit de la jeune fée : elle prend un stylo se met à écrire quelque chose sur une posthite, puis elle s'approche de Slater et lui montre la posthite.

"Dit ça." Demande-t-elle à Slater, qui regarde la posthite pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Bloom.

"Hé, tu t'fous de moi ?" Demande-t-il.

"Dit juste ce mot, c'est tout." Répond Bloom.

"T'es encore en train d'essayer de prouver qu'on est dans un film ?!" Dit Slater.

"Peut-être bien." Répond-t-elle.

"Ah ouais. J'veux pas dire ça." Dit Slater, l'air gêné.

"Dire quoi ?" Demande Bloom. "Tu vois, il y a des mots que tu peux pas prononcer. Parce que c'est un film autorisé pour tout public. J'tai bien eu, hein ?" Explique-t-elle.

Le jeune garçon nommé Skeezo vient vers eux.

"Mr Slater. Le type à qui il manque un œil, j'ai réussis à noter le numéro de sa voiture." Dit Skeezo.

"Tant mieux pour toi." Répond Jack. "…Il lui manque pas d'œil, il en a un rouge !" Termine-t-il.

"Nan. Quand je l'ai vu monter dans sa voiture, il lui en manquait un." Explique Skeezo.

Pendant ce temps, un policier découvre un œil de ver rouge au sol.

"Y'a quelque chose d'écrit dessus : la vengeance est…" Commence-t-il en tournant l'œil de ver en deux. "…mienne." Termine-t-il.

Quand l'œil fut complètement tourné, quelque chose à l'intérieur s'active.

"Non ! Jette ça !" Hurle Slater.

Mais trop tard, l'œil de ver s'avère être une bombe et explose. Dans le monde réel, les ami(e)s de Bloom sont angoissés pas ce qu'ils voient, surtout Sky. Tous espèrent qu'il ne soit rien arriver à Bloom. Heureusement, sur le plan suivant, tout le monde est alors rassuré en voyant Bloom et Slater assis dans le bureau du Lt. Dekker, tous les deux en piteux état.

"Cette fois s'en est trop, Slater ! Vous avez dépassé les bornes ! J'ai une lettre du gouverneur de Californie qui me joue un remake presque sous madame franc dans une savate d'auvergna ! Celalaiouala fblfblfbl !" Hurle le Lt. Dekker, sa profonde colère l'empêchant de choisir ses mots pour s'expliquer.

"Tu comprend quelque chose ?" Demande Slater à Bloom. La jeune fée lui fait signe que non.

"Ceiaolio ! Toute cette entourloupe qui fait des prêts dans les traits ! À cause de vous, ce commissariat a des effets de classes de chimistes ! C'est une prothèse de marteau piqueur ! Et après vous allez vous retrouvez sur la plage ! Derrière la plage !" continue de hurler le Lt. Dekker alors que ses oreilles laissent échapper de la fumée.

"Y'a certains mots qui m'échappe." Dit Bloom.

"Peut-être que je n'ai pas été assez clair sur la fin ? Donnez-moi votre plaque ! Et cette fois je ne vous la rendrais pas !" Termine Dekker.

Peu après, Jack remballe les affaires de son bureau dans un carton, sous le regard désolé de Bloom.

"Rockchleder ! Vous ferez équipe avec Image De Synthèse En Noir Et Blanc D'Humphrey Bogart…" Déclare l'officier.

D'un seul coup, le commissariat devint silencieux. Tout le monde tourne les yeux sur Slater, sans rien dire (y compris Humphrey Bogart). John Persévère arrive à son tour pour tenter de réconforter Slater.

"Y'a eu quelques petits changements on dirait, mh ? Si tu venais quand même t'occuper de ces obsèques avec moi, hein ?" Demande Persévère avec le sourire aux lèvres. Mais Slater ne lui répond pas, sans même le regarder.

"Crois-moi Jack, Il faut pas rater ça ! D'autant que Torelli a mit le paquet, il a loué un hélicoptère, à ce qu'il paraît, qui tournera au-dessus du building. Cérémonie funéraire en plein ciel sur un hôtel de longue vie. Ce n'est pas jolie ça ?" Termine-t-il.

"Qui on enterre ?" Demande Slater.

"Léo The Prout. Il a été descendu hier. Eh oui, la balle était pour Torelli mais elle l'a raté." Explique Persévère.

"Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié." Répond Slater. "Léo était un dur, mais ne passait pas inaperçue."

John Persévère lui répond en riant.

"Écoute, si tu changes d'avis : retrouve moi devant l'hôtel, hein ?" Dit-il. Jack lui répond en acquiesçant.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Plus tard, Jack et Bloom se rende dans un petit habitat composé de studios.

"On est où là exactement ?" Demande Bloom.

"Chez moi." Répond Slater en ouvrant la porte pour entrer dans un petit studio de deux pièces très misérables : fenêtre donnant juste en face d'une autoroute avec les insupportables bruits de voitures, pièce quasi-dépourvu de meubles (hormis un lit et une table de cuisine), peinture en décomposition sur les murs… Bref, une horreur.

Slater s'approche de son armoire et tire sur la porte à deux reprises. Le super flic ouvre la porte pour laisser tomber le cadavre d'un assassin caché à l'intérieur.

"Comment tu as deviné qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le placard ?" Demande Bloom, très surprise.

"Y'a toujours quelqu'un dans le placard. Je dépense des fortunes à changer les portes !" Répond Slater en prenant des vêtements et une arme de rechange.

"Ah ouais, comme dans _**Jack Slater n°2**_ , le maniaque du Zodiaque !" Répond Bloom.

"C'est ça oui ! Continue comme ça et tu feras connaissance avec l'Assassin Américain !" Dit Slater, d'un ton agacé. "Je viens d'être viré ! Branlade, la rigolade, c'est ma vie figures-toi ! Maintenant, je ne suis même plus flic."

"Ils te le rendront ton insigne. Dekker était un peu fâcher parce que tu as démolis la ville un petit plus que d'habitude. Tu n'es pas que mon héro à moi, Jack (bien que ça n'était pas encore le cas, il y a quelques temps). Mais tu es vraiment le héro de tout le monde ! Alors ça ne peut que s'arranger. Fais-moi confiance" Dit Bloom en essayant de réconforter Slater, qui regarde dehors.

"Non, Bloom. C'est de pire en pire. Quand j'ai débuté, tout ce que je voulais s'étais être un flic modèle. Mais je n'ai pas arrêté de ma laisser embarquer dans des aventures insensé. Mais le plus incroyable, c'est que je m'en suis toujours tiré !" Dit Slater.

"Jack, les suites c'est normal que ce soit de plus en plus spectaculaire." Dit Bloom, en allant s'assoir sur la table de cuisine. "Mais il y'a aussi des côtés extras : c'est vrai, tu as une fille qui est super génial. Et tu crois que ton ex-femme te téléphonerait tout le temps au commissariat si elle ne te regrettais pas ?"

"Bloom, tu crois que j'aurais épousé une fille cruche pour discuter pendant des heures avec un magnétophone ? Je paie la caissière du Truck Store du coin pour qu'elle m'appelle au commissariat, pour faire à me collègues que j'ai une vie privé." Dit Slater, avant d'aller s'assoir sur son lit. "Ma femme s'est remarié, et elle est très heureuse. Elle ne m'appelle jamais. Quand à Whitney : pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas comme toi et toutes les filles de son âge ?! Pendant le bal des débutantes, elle est restée à la maison pour démonter un fusil d'assaut. Elle mourra jeune-vieille fille. Ça c'est cool. Et je ne ferais pas de vieux os non plus." Dit Slater, d'un ton triste et ennuyé.

"Allons, tu risques rien tant que tes films continuent à faire des entrées." Dit Bloom. "Tu sais, Vivaldi, il a parlé d'un enterrement où il devait arriver quelque chose. Je crois que l'on devrait aller à l'enterrement d'un certain Léo The Prout qui a été tué à la place de Torelli." Dit Bloom.

"Mais oui. Tous ce que tu voudras." Répond Slater, sans regarder Bloom.

"Jack, je te parle de l'enterrement d'un type qui s'appelle Léo The Prout !" Dit la jeune fée. Slater prend un air intrigué.

"L'enterrement." Se souvient-il.

Peu après, Bloom et Slater sont en route pour l'enterrement en question.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça : quelqu'un a voulu tué cette vieille fripouille de Torelli, d'accord ? Mais il aurait raté son coup et à toucher The Prout par accident." Dit Slater.

"Exact !" Répond Bloom.

"Hin hin ! Faux ! Qui aurait tiré ? Serait-ce Benedict ? Y'a de fortes chances ! Est-ce qu'il l'aurait manqué ? Sûrement pas ! À moins qu'il l'aurait fait exprès !" Explique Slater.

"Il l'aurait manqué exprès ? Pourquoi ?" Demande Bloom.

"Parce que, amigo, il se trouve que Léo The Prout était très gros, c'était un obèse ! Tu m'suis ?" Dit Slater.

"Non. Pas du tout." Répond Bloom.

"Ils ont forcé le cercueil cette nuit, ils ont ouvert Léo comme une dinde de Noël, ils l'ont truffé de TNT ! Il sautera à la fin des obsèques et toute la clique de Torelli sera pulvérisée avec lui ! Vivaldi sera le grand caïd ! Voilà le topo : Vivaldi va profiter des obsèques de Léo The Prout pour faire péter toute la bande !" Explique Slater.

"Non, ce ne sera sûrement pas une bombe, il y'a eu déjà une douzaine d'explosion au mois dans ce film !" Répond Bloom.

"Ooh Bloom ! Arrête avec ça ! …Un gaz toxique !" Dit Slater.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" Demande la jeune fée.

"Trois containers d'un gaz extrêmement toxique ont justement été volé dans un dépôt militaire ! Ils ont dû en farcir le cadavre ! Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de te faire un dessin !" Dit Slater.

"In hin." Répond Bloom.

"Léo The Prout va envoyer les gaz et tout le monde sera dégommé." Termine Slater avant de foncer encore plus vite.

Pendant ce temps, sur le toit de l'hôtel où ont lieu les obsèques, des tas de gangsters viennent présenter leurs condoléances au cadavre de Léo The Prout. En plus d'un hélicoptère qui survole le lieu. Vivaldi et Benedict sont également présents.

"Senior Torelli. J'espère que ça vous contrarie pas que je sois venu. Je n'aimerais pas faire pâtisserie." Dit Vivaldi.

"Allons donc, cher Antonio. Ta présence m'honore." Répond Torelli.

"Tapisserie pas Pâtisserie." Répond discrètement Benedict.

"C'est très gentil, merci, merci. Tu as entendu, Benedict ? Ma famillia !" Dit Vivaldi, avant de chuchoter. "Va lui présentez tes hommages." Ordonne-t-il à son homme de main.

Benedict se dirige alors vers le cadavre de Léo The Prout. Discrètement, Benedict tire sur l'index de The Prout pour activer la minuterie de la bombe, marqué sur la montre du cadavre. Pendant ce temps, Slater et Bloom débarque en défonçant la grille de l'hôtel avec la voiture et arrive à leur tour au pied du bâtiment. Jack sort de sa voiture.

"Tu restes là." Ordonne-t-il.

"Oh non alors ! Je viens avec toi !" Répond Bloom, d'un ton ennuyé.

"Bloom, tu dis qu'on est dans un film. Eh bah au cinéma, qu'est-ce qui se passe quand un gars dit à un autre : « Tu restes là », et que l'autre désobéit ?" Demande Slater.

"Il sauve la mise à l'autre." Répond Bloom.

"Ou il se fait descendre !" Répond Slater, en partant vers l'entré de l'hôtel.

"Tu n'as pas tort. Je reste dans la voiture… Eh attend ! Et si je me fais tuée parce que je suis restée dans la voiture ?" Demande Bloom.

"Y'a un flingue dans la boîte à gant !" Répond Slater, avant de repartir.

Bloom ouvre alors la boîte à gant et fait tombé une vingtaine de revolver.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

"Persévère !" Dit Slater en courant vers son ami.

"Tu seras récompensé !" Lui répond Persévère. "Tu es venus finalement ?!"

"The Prout est une bombe. Ils veulent faire sauter toute la bande à Torelli. Il faut intervenir." Explique Slater.

"Ça explique l'effraction à la manque de cette nuit. C'est toi le meilleur. Dépêchons-nous ! Passons par l'entrer de service !" Dit Persévère.

Les deux flics se dirigent dans un endroit qui s'avère être un cul-de-sac.

"John, pour qui tu travailles ?" Demande Slater.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" Répond Persévère.

"Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette hôtel n'a pas d'entrer de service." Dit Slater.

Prenant un air embarrassé, Persévère se retourne et sort un revolver avant de le pointer sur Jack Slater.

"Navré Jack. Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça." Dit Persévère en prenant l'arme de Slater.

"Bloom m'avait mit en garde contre toi. Elle dit que tu as tué Mozart." Dit Slater pour gagner un regard curieux de Persévère.

"Mo- qui ?" demande-t-il.

"-zart !" Répond Slater.

"Tu sais Jack, je tue tellement de monde qu'il peut m'arriver d'en oublier." Dit Persévère.

"Tu portes bien ton nom… Persévère." Dit une voix derrière lui.

Persévère se retourne et voit Bloom pointant une arme sur lui.

"Mais je te préviens, c'est moi qui serais sévère si tu ne lâches pas ton arme !" Dit Boom d'un ton très déterminé. Dans le monde réel, tout le monde est très surpris par ces paroles que Bloom a peu l'habitude de sortir.

"J'ai du mal à y croire." Dit Persévère. "Je suis très sceptique. HOP !" Dit-il en prenant doucement l'arme des mains de Bloom.

"C'est gentil pour les empreintes. Tu vas abattre Jack Slater." Dit Persévère, avec un grand sourire. "Tiens ! Attache-toi sur ce tuyau en vitesse !" Ordonne-t-il en donnant une paire de menotte à Bloom.

Une fois que la jeune fée est attachée, Persévère se retourne vers Slater.

"Tu sais Jack, tous ces gros trafiquants ont beaucoup plus de moyens que l'état qui nous emploie." Dit Persévère.

"Alors tu t'es vendus à ce sicilien, cet enfoiré de Vivaldi." Répond Jack.

"Tu as tout compris !" Déclare Persévère.

Pendant qu'ils discutent, Bloom essaye d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour ouvrir les menottes.

"C'est ça. Vivaldi a signé un pacte avec Torelli, mais c'est un coup fourré, il a l'intention de l'anéantir. Je l'ai su, je lui ai dis que je lui laissais la prime sur le coup et en échange, il m'a promit un pourcentage. J'vais être très riche, Jack ! Tu ne seras plus là mais-" explique Persévère, avant de se faire interrompre.

"Pas un geste !" Crie Bloom, en pointant Persévère avec l'arme de Slater.

Jack en profite pour saisir Persévère.

"Lance-moi les bracelets !" Dit Slater.

Bloom obéit et les envoie à Slater pour menotter Persévère.

"C'est pas vrai d'être aussi idiot. Tu as commis l'erreur classique des films de gangster : tu donnes trop d'explication, tu perds du temps. Tout ça pour avoir des répliques en plus. C'est vrai, tu aurais tiré tout de suite sans phrases inutile c'est toi qui aurais gagné. Mais non, tu es le méchant typique, idiot comme ses pieds." Dit Bloom.

Juste après, la jeune fée se fait à son tour pointer par un revolver.

"Tu n'es pas génial non plus, petite." Dit Vivaldi.

Peu après, Bloom et Slater se retrouvent menottés tous les deux.

"The Prout va éclater dans 7 minutes." Dit Benedict.

"Ma voiture. Tu te dépêches ?!" Ordonne Vivaldi.

Benedict obéit et part avec un regard de haine et de colère.

"Bon, J'aurais voulu rester assisté à la fiesta, mais il faut que j'aille m'occupé de mon alibi. Hé hé. Arriverderci ! Dit Vivaldi avant de partir.

"C'est aujourd'hui que tu nous sauves la mises ?" Demande Slater.

"Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'attend ?" Dit Bloom.

"Je voudrais surtout pas tiré la couverture." Répond Bloom.

De son côté, Vivaldi entre dans sa voiture.

"Non, non, non, non, non, non. Toi tu restes-là. Pour t'assurer que tout se déroule celons le plan. On t'a déjà servit Slater plusieurs fois sur un plateau d'argent, mais à chaque fois tu rate ton coup et ça dérape !" Dit Vivaldi.

Une fois Vivaldi partit, Benedict soupire avant d'enlever ses lunettes.

"Sur un plateau d'argent monsieur… abruti." Dit Benedict.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de nos deux héros.

"Il n'y a pas si longtemps, on m'a dit que je parlais trop. Ce n'est pas tomber sur l'oreille d'un sourd !" Dit Persévère.

Alors que celui-ci s'apprête à tuer Slater, on entend trois coup de feu, et Persévère tombe mort sur le sol. Celui qui a tiré n'est autre que Moustache le chat.

"Moustache ! Ah bah alors t'en a mis du temps." Dit Slater, en décrochant les menottes.

"Désolé Jack. Un peu de maux au démarrage." Dit Moustache.

"Fais cerner le secteur ! Y'a un risque d'explosion chimique dans cinq minutes !" Explique Slater, en reprenant son arme. "Merci Moustache ! À charge de revanche !"

"Te bille pas pour ça, mec ! Tu m'as déjà sortis de l'assure plusieurs fois !" Répond Moustache.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

Bloom et Slater se précipitent devant l'entrer de l'hôtel. Jack examine les environs.

"Le crochet de la grue, tu le vois là ?" Demande Slater en pointant la grue en question. "Je le veux sur le toit de l'immeuble dans deux minutes. Allez !" termine-t-il avant de partir.

"Non mais attend ! Comment tu veux que je demande à ?" Crie Bloom, alors que Slater est déjà partit.

En peu de temps, Jack Slater arrive en haut de l'immeuble grâce à un ascenseur. De son côté, Bloom cours vers la grue (de la marque ACME) avec un revolver en main.

"S'il vous plaît ! Vous voulez bien manœuvré votre Grue ?!" Crie-t-elle au technicien.

Malheureusement, tous les ouvriers s'enfuient, effrayé par la vue de la jeune fée tenant une arme en main.

"Aider-moi ! Il faut amener le crochet de la grue sur la terrasse !" Crie Bloom, alors que le technicien pilotant la grue s'enfuit. "Non mais attendez ! Il n'y a que vous qui pouvez faire ça !"

Bloom se retrouve malgré elle obligé de piloter la grue toute seule. Quand elle prend place, la jeune fée est complètement désorientée par la vue des nombreuses manettes présentes.

"Je ne sais pas conduire ça moi. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?" Se demande-t-elle.

Bloom essaye plusieurs manettes et finit quand même par actionner la bonne pour amener le crochet sur le toit de l'immeuble. De son côté, Slater s'introduit dans la foule venu saluer le macchabé. Quand il voit la grue en mouvement, le super flic se dirige vers le cercueil. Une fois arriver :

"S'était un homme bien. D'une flatulence émouvante." Dit Slater à l'un des invités. Une fois seul, Jack fait semblant d'avoir remarquer quelque chose.

"Vous avez entendue ?" Dit Slater à tout le monde. Le super flic approche son oreille du cadavre et se met à parler d'une voix fluette : "À moi ! Je veux sortir !"

"Par tous les Saints ! Il n'est pas mort !" Crie Slater. Toute la foule est alors surprise.

Slater s'empare du cadavre et se met à courir vers la sortie.

"Laissez-moi passer ! Y a-t-il un médecin dans l'assistance ? Écartez vous, vite ! Un médecin !" dit-il en courant avec The Prout sur les épaules. Tout à coup, un homme le stoppe.

"Je suis médecin." Dit l'homme.

"Vous êtes sûr ?" Demande Slater.

"Oui."

"Oh regarder son menton." Dit Slater.

Le médecin obéit et s'approche du menton du cadavre. Slater le frappe tout d'un coup et le médecin perd connaissance. Le super flic le rattrape.

"Le docteur s'est évanouie ! Faites quelque chose, il va tomber ! J'm'occupe du macchabé… Euh je veux dire : du malade ! …Oh ! Un éléphant !" Crie Slater en pointant du doigt pour détourner l'attention de tout le monde avant de reprendre la fuite.

Tout à coup, tous les invités sortent leurs armes. Mais vraiment tous le monde. L'un d'entre eux leur fait signe d'arrêter.

"Non ! Ne tirez pas ! Il va lâcher The Prout !" Dit l'homme.

Slater se précipitent sur le crochet de la grue. Malheureusement, Jack le rate et cogne la tête de The Prout dessus. Le crochet continue de se déplacé en renversant tous les invités comme des quilles de bowling. Slater cours pour rattraper le crochet, mais c'est trop tard. Le voilà encerclé par les invités, leurs armes en mains. Slater se tourne vers eux pour faire dos au bord de la tersasse.

"Ne tirez pas !" Dit Slater en lâchant le cadavre dans le vide.

Tout le monde se précipitent pour voir le cadavre accrocher au crochet de la grue. Slater frappe un homme et se met à s'enfuir alors que les invités commencent à le mitrailler. Le super flic finit par sauter à son tour dans le vide pour atterrir sur l'ascenseur.

Alors que l'hélicoptère arrive devant lui, Slater brise la vitre de l'ascenseur avec son revolver pour pouvoir entrer dedans. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre et Slater se retrouve face à des gangsters armés jusqu'aux dents.

"Merde !" Dit Jack avant de se mettre à terre. L'hélico se met à tirer et se sont les gangsters qui sont abattus.

Une fois que les coups de feu ont cessé, Slater vise son arme sur l'hélico qui le vise également avec une cible rouge (comme dans _**Prédator**_ ). Slater sourit en voyant le bras de la grue piloter par Bloom se frotter sur les hélices de l'appareil, se qui le fait chavirer. Slater tire sur l'hélicoptère avant qu'il ne se crache au sol.

"Ça t'apprendras à violer l'espace aérien !" Dit Slater, avant que la cabine d'ascenseur ne se réduise en miette.

Le super flic s'accroche à une barre métallique, mais celle-ci se brise et Slater tombe dans le vide.

Par chance, Jack réussit à rattraper le pied du cadavre de Léo The Prout, toujours suspendue au crochet de la grue. Slater remarque alors la minuterie sur la montre du cadavre.

"Bloom ! J'entend le tic-tac de la bombe ! Fais quelque chose !" Crie Slater. Alors que le super flic remonte le crochet de la grue, celui-ci aperçoit une mare de goudron avec des statues de dinosaures. Il fait signe à Bloom.

"Bloom ! Stop ! Arrête la grue ! Arrête !" Crie-t-il. "Allez ! Décroche-toi nom d'un chien allez ! Tire-toi gros plein de gaz ! Tu vas t'décrocher oui ?!"

Slater trébuche et se retrouve encore accrocher au pied de The Prout, alors que la minuterie indique qu'il ne reste que dix secondes.

"Nom d'un chien, mais c'est pas vrai !" Dit Slater.

Par chance, la veste du cadavre se déchire sous le poids et tombe dans la mare de goudron, Slater également. Le super flic nage u plus vite pour sortir de la mare. De son côté, Bloom cours rejoindre son co-équipier en tirant dans les airs avec son arme pour faire partir tous les passants gênants.

"Allez-vous en ! Allez-vous en tous ! Éloignez-vous ! Vite !" Crie Bloom, alors que tout le monde s'enfuit en criant de peur.

Jack Slater réussit à sortir enfin de la mare de goudron quand un énorme bruit d'explosion assez sourd se fait entendre. En effet, une gigantesque bulle de gaz sort du goudron, accompagné de plusieurs bruits de prout, avant de se dégonfler vers le fond de la mare.

"Silencieux hein ? Mais mortel." Dit Slater en passant la barrière. "Amène la voiture." Ordonne-t-il en allant prendre des mouchoirs pour s'essuyer.

"Heu… Je ne peux pas : l'hélico l'a écrabouillé." Répond Bloom.

"C'est le genre de truc que je supporte pas." Dit Slater, alors que son visage est tout propre.

"Tu sais en général, le goudron ça part pas aussi facilement." Dit Bloom.

Tout à coup, un son de pneu attire l'attention de nos deux héros. C'est Whitney, la fille de Jack Slater, qui débarque dans son super 4x4.

"Papa ! On m'a dit que t'étais là, j'suis allé te chercher des fringues." Dit Whitney.

"Merci chérie." Dit Slater, maintenant tout propre.

"Non mais… Vous ne trouvez pas que tout ça c'est un peu trop téléphoné ?" Demande Bloom.

"Et alors ? Tu as dis qu'on était dans un film, non ?" Répond Slater.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

Pendant ce temps, Benedict rentre à la villa de Vivaldi. L'homme de main se pose tranquillement et examine à nouveau le ticket magique.

"Alors ? Comment ça a passé ? Hein ? Comment ça a passé ? Allez quoi ! Je crève d'envie de savoir ! Comment s'était ? Raconte-moi !" Hurle Vivaldi au loin, pendant que Benedict test la magie du ticket en plongeant sa main à travers le mur.

"Allez ! Magne-toi le cul ! Comment s'était ?" Hurle Vivaldi.

"Splendide." Dit Benedict, à voix basse.

"Quoi ?" Crie Vivaldi.

"Ce fut splendide !" Répond Benedict en rangeant le ticket.

"Quoi ? Attend, attend, attend ! Je n'entends pas ! Approche ! Viens là !" Hurle Vivaldi. "Hé ! Benedict !"

"Oui monsieur ? Oui, oui." Dit Benedict.

"Comment s'était ? Magnifique ?" Demande Vivaldi.

"Parfait de A à Z." Répond Benedict.

"ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Et les cantinières de gaz, POUF ! Ça a gazé ?" Demande Vivaldi.

"À merveille." Répond Benedict pour gagner un autre rire et des applaudissements de la part de son patron.

"Ah si vous aviez pu voir ça : hommes, femmes, enfants dont le nombre augmentais à toutes heures, étouffants sous les gaz autour de moi se meurs." Déclare Benedict.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Attend, attend, attend, attend, je veux savourer ça. Vas-y, vas-y, raconte encore, raconte !" Dit Vivaldi.

"Et dût de douleur tout en hurlant d'effroi, chacun tentant de fuir courait à son trépas." Dit Benedict, avant de siroter un ver de whisky.

"Ah oui ! Oui !" Dit Vivaldi, très heureux visiblement.

"Non ce n'est pas vrai, je dis n'importe quoi ! Ce fut un fiasco total ! Une journée complètement gâchée ! En grande partie à cause de vous !" Dit Benedict, en sortant son flingue et le pointant sur Vivaldi.

"Hein ? Quoi, mais Benedict, tu étais mon ami. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce virage à 360° ?" Demande Vivaldi.

"180, espèce de suceur de spaghetti sans éducation ! 180 ! Si j'avais pris un virage à 360°, je me serais retrouvé à mon point de départ ! Crétin !" Explique Benedict.

"Quoi ?" Répond Vivaldi.

"Crois-moi sur parole !" Dit Benedict.

Et PAN ! Benedict tire sur Vivaldi, avant de sourire et de se diriger vers le bar de la piscine. Benedict se met à parler en regardant la caméra, afin de s'adresser aux spectateurs du monde réel.

"Si cette merdeuse de Bloom Peters à le pouvoir de pénétrée dans des mondes parallèle, j'ai désormais moi aussi ce pourvoir. Je peux même effectuer des allers et retour. Je vais, je vole, et je reviens et je suis par conséquent impossible à coincé !" Dit Benedict en s'asseyant au bar. "Si Dieu était un méchant, ce serait moi." Termine-t-il avant de sourire face à la caméra.

"Vous voulez que je passe l'aspirateur ?" Demande le majordome.

"Non merci. Mais l'eau de la piscine aurait besoin d'être désinfecté." Dit Benedict en sirotant un ver de whisky.

"Très bien." Répond le majordome avant de partir.

Tout à coup, un bruit de moteur s'approche à vile allure. Et BAM ! Un 4x4 débarque par surprise en passant à travers le mur pour atterrir dans le salon du bar où se trouve Benedict. À bord du véhicule, se trouve Bloom et Jack Slater. Benedict tente de s'emparer discrètement de son arme, mais Slater l'interrompe en le pointant avec son revolver.

"J'te l'conseille pas !" Dit Slater d'un ton très sérieux.

Benedict tourne son regard vers le super flic.

"D'accord, Slater. Je serais doux comme l'agneau." Dit Benedict en levant les mains en l'air.

"Ça, j'demande à voir." Répond Slater en sortant du 4x4 et en passant son arme à Bloom.

Slater s'approche de Benedict et le frappe au ventre avant de le saisir.

"Ça, c'est pour avoir fait exploser la maison de mon cousin Frank." Dit Slater en lui enlevant ses lunettes. "Et ça, c'est pour avoir fait exploser la maison de mon ex-épouse."

Jack prend la main droite de Benedict et donne une petite frappe dessus. Bloom pointe le revolver sur le majordome qui lève à son tour les bras.

"Et ça, c'est pour l'œil au beurre noir de Whitney !" Hurle Slater en balançant Benedict sur le majordome.

Les deux antagonistes finissent sur le mur, mais à la place, ils le traverse pour aller dans le monde réel. Tout cela sous le regarde curieux de Slater.

"D'habitude ça fait un trou ?!" Demande-t-il.

Bloom se précipite devant le mur.

"Le ticket… Jack ! Il a le ticket ! C'est ça la clé de tout : le ticket magique !" Dit Bloom en faisant traversé ses mains pour vérifier si la magie fonctionne encore, et c'est le cas. "Regarde, c'est mon monde qui est de l'autre côté. C'est ma Dimension ! J'ai l'impression que la porte est encore ouverte. Une fois de l'autre côté, je retrouverais tous mes pouvoirs. Dépêche-toi." Dit-elle.

Slater fixe la jeune fée avec un regard très étonné.

"Je n'ai plus peur que tu sois timbrée. J'ai peur que tu dises la vérité." Dit Slater en s'approchant doucement. "Mais si je vais de l'autre côté, je reviens comment ?" Demande-t-il.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui à flipper sans arrêt pour des détails ? Allez, suis-moi !" Dit Bloom en lui tendant son revolver.

Jack Slater réfléchit quelque secondes avant de sourire et de prendre son arme.

"Oh. Après tout." Répond Slater.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

A leur arriver dans le monde réel, les deux héros atterrissent dans la salle d'auditorium d'Alfea.

"C'était vraiment un jeu d'enfant." Dit Slater, avant de tourner son regard vers le grand écran. "Mais on est toujours là ?!" Dit-il.

"Ah ouais ? Tu es bien sûr ?" Demande Bloom avec un grand sourire. "Regarde." Dit-elle en pointant l'horizon de la salle.

"Bloom !" Hurle tous ses ami(e)s en se précipitant sur elle. Tout le monde est rassuré de voir la jeune fée sain et sauf. Slater les regarde avec un grand étonnement et scrute l'ensemble de la salle et le grand écran. C'est alors qu'un autre détail lui revint à l'esprit : Benedict.

"Oh bon sang !" Dit Slater.

"Oui, je sais que ça te fait un choc mais-" Bloom se fait interrompre.

"Non, non, non, non ! Je veux parler de Benedict !" Répond Slater avant de s'approcher des ami(e)s de Bloom. "Vous n'auriez pas vu deux gars, un gros et mince passer de l'autre côté de cet écran ?" Demande Slater, l'ai stressé.

"Benedict et son majordome ? On les a vus passer, en effet. Mais il s'est produit quelque chose." Dit Stella.

"Quoi ? Quoi ? Où sont-ils ?" Demande Slater.

"Euh… Dans le sol." Dit Tecna pour gagner un regard curieux de Jack Slater, qui observe le sol avant de se retourner vers la fée de l'informatique.

"…Quoi ?" Demande-t-il.

"Quand ils sont arrivés dans notre monde, ils sont tombés en traversant le sol." Explique Tecna.

"Le ticket ! C'est le ticket qui les a emmenés quelque part ailleurs !" Répond Bloom.

"Je pense savoir où ils sont allés : grâce à mon analyseur portable, je pourrais indiquer le lieu où le ticket les a conduit." Dit Tecna.

La fée de l'informatique sort son analyseur portable et scanne l'endroit exact où ont disparus les deux antagonistes.

"Alors ?" Demande Timmy.

"Je sais où ils ont atterris." Répond Tecna.

Tecna ouvre un portail en utilisant le peu de trace de magie laissé par le ticket, afin de les conduire à l'endroit exact où se trouve Benedict. Une fois le portail ouvert, Bloom et Slater le franchi avant que celui-ci ne se referme directement.

"Attend, on aura besoin des autres aussi !" Dit Bloom.

"On n'a pas l'temps ! Viens !" Répond Slater.

Nos deux héros ont atterri dans ce qui semble être une vieille salle de cinéma abandonné. Une fois dehors, Bloom et Slater se retrouve dans un quartier peu fréquentable de New York.

"Oh nom d'un chien ! On est à New York !" Dit Slater, complètement surpris.

"Oui, enfin… Écoute, j'essaierais de t'expliquer plus tard. En attendant, fait super gaffe à toi. On est dans un monde très différent du tien." Explique Bloom.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la rue, Benedict interpelle un taxi et ouvre la porte de celui-ci en pointant le chauffeur avec son arme.

"Descend !" Ordonne Benedict.

"Voilà, voilà. Un peu de mesure. C'est un tas de bouse ce taxi, j'men fous !" Dit le chauffeur.

"Roule ! Abruti !" Dit Benedict à son majordome qui prend le volant.

Slater les aperçoit et les vise avec son revolver.

"Tiens, encore une explosion pour ton film, Bloom." Dit Slater.

C'est alors que le super flic se met à tirer sur le taxi où se trouve Benedict. Les dégâts qu'il inflige au taxi ne sont pas aussi énormes que dans le film. Au bout de six tires, l'arme de Slater est déchargée. Jack ne comprend à tout cela.

"Ne dis rien. Surtout ne dis rien !" Dit Slater au moment où Bloom s'apprêtais à lui expliquer.

Jack se précipite devant une voiture garé et brise la vitre pour l'ouvrir. C'est alors que nos deux héros se lancent à la poursuite de Benedict.

"Merde ! C'est extrêmement douloureux !" Déclare Slater, qui a très mal à sa main droite.

"Rien n'est pareil ici tu ne peux pas casser une vitre de voiture à main nu sans te faire mal." Explique Bloom.

"J'te remercie. T'aurais pu le dire avant." Répond Slater. "C'est dingue ! Mais tous les taxis sont blindés dans cette ville ?!" Dit-il.

"Jack ! Il faut absolument récupérer le ticket !" Dit Bloom.

Au bout d'un moment, le taxi fait un virage pour s'enfoncer dans une longue ruelle. Slater tourne à son tour pour faire face au taxi qui se trouve à l'autre bout de la ruelle.

"Bon, écoute-moi Jack. S'il te plaît Jack, écoute-moi, ça marche pas comme ça ici, tu comprends ? Si tu t'amuses à jouer à la dégonfle, tu vas te scratcher !" Explique Bloom.

"Descend amigo." Répond Slater.

"Écoute, on n'est plus dans un film ! Jack, ici tu dois recharger ton arme." Dit Bloom.

"Descend !" Dit-il.

"Mais tu peux mourir dans un accident de voiture. Tu comprends ?" Dit Bloom.

"Tu descends oui ?" Ordonne Slater alors que le taxi commence à foncer vers eux.

Bloom est descendu de la voiture et Jack se met à foncer à son tour.

"Tu vas te tuer Jack ! Jack !" Hurle Bloom. Mais rien à faire, Jack fonce vers le taxi. "Oh bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?" Se demande la jeune fée.

Et BAM ! Les deux véhicules sont entrés en collision, se qui cause un énorme dégât. Bloom commence à s'inquiéter et cours vers l'accident, alors que le klaxon de la voiture de Slater ne s'arrête plus.

"Oh non." Dit Bloom.

Une fois arrivé sur le lieu, Slater sort de la voiture avec une énorme douleur au bras.

"Ouh putain, ça fait mal !" Dit Slater.

"C'est pas vrai ! Mais t'as de la chance d'être encore vivant ! Imbécile !" Dit Bloom, tout de suite en colère.

"Hé ! C'est une Mercury Sable 89, avec coussin pneumatique de protection du conducteur monté en série ! Eux, ils n'en n'avaient pas ! C'est qui l'imbécile ?" Demande Slater.

"Bon, d'accord. Tu es bien sûr qu'il y sont restés ?" Demande Bloom.

"Évidemment qu'ils y sont restés." Répond Slater.

"Tu veux pas vérifier ?" Demande Bloom.

"Ils sont mort ! Regarde !" Dit Slater, en montrant le cadavre du majordome sur le capot du taxi.

"On croit qu'ils sont morts, mais ça veux rien dire ! Dans _**Piège de Crystal**_ , t'as un pendu et tout d'un coup, à la fin du film, il revient !" Répond Bloom pour gagner un regard agacé de la part de Slater.

"…Bon. Couvre-moi, on sais jamais s'il me tire dessus au lave-glace." Dit Slater en allant vérifier les sièges arrière du taxi.

Jack ouvre la porte et découvre que Benedict s'est enfuit.

"Peut-être qu'il s'est servit du ticket. Peut-être que ça marche tout le temps maintenant ?!" Dit Bloom.

La jeune fée s'aperçoit que Slater regarde dans une direction avec un regard à la fois très surpris et choqué. En effet, le super flic observe une gigantesque affiche du premier volet de _**Jack Slater**_ avec le nom de Schwarzenegger écrit en gros.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Mais où sommes-nous ?" Demande-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

Bloom reste sans voix, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

"Bloom ? Tu connais un endroit où je pourrais m'assoir ?" Demande Slater.

"Ouais. Viens." Répond la jeune fée avant d'ouvrir un portail qui les ramènent à Alfea.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

"Bloom !" Hurle ses ami(e)s, tous heureux de la revoir.

"Ça a dû être incroyable pour toi ?! On t'a observé quand tu étais dans le film ! Tout ce que t'as vu, on l'a vu aussi !" Dit Stella, très excitée.

"Ça, j'en doutais pas." Répond Bloom.

"On a eu tellement la frousse pour toi à chaque instant, on a vraiment cru que t'allais finir en purée !" Dit Sky.

"Et comme toujours, je m'en suis sortis." Dit Bloom en souriant à son amoureux.

"Et pendant que tu étais là-bas, t'as aussi entendus les musique ? Les musiques des scènes d'actions ?" Demande Musa.

"Les musiques d'AC/DC ? J'ai tout entendu ! Tout !" Répond Bloom.

Le groupe continu de parler avec excitation pendant que Slater reste dans son coin sans rien dire. À un moment, le supe flic se dirige vers le projecteur. Le Prof Palladium, s'occupant du projecteur, prend un air surpris en voyant Jack Slater s'approcher de lui.

"Oh heu… Sacher que c'est un immense honneur pour moi de vous rencontrez, monsieur. Je suis un fervent admirateur de vos films." Dit Palladium.

Mais Slater se contente d'ignorer les paroles de l'elfe et s'empare du boîtier DVD de _**Jack Slater IV**_ , puis l'observe en restant silencieux. Bloom et ses ami(e)s le rejoignent.

"Prof. Palladium, ce n'est pas qui vous savez." Dit Bloom en désignant Slater.

"Comment ? …Alors c'est l'autre ? …Je voulais dire : c'est un grand moment pour moi, monsieur Slater. Je n'avais jamais encore approché un héros de fiction. Et ça doit être aussi extrêmement exaltant pour vous." Dit Palladium.

Slater tourne les yeux vers Palladium en restant inexpressif.

"…Exaltant ? Je viens d'apprendre que je n'existe quand imagination." Commence Slater en reposant le boîtier et en s'asseyant par terre. "Quel effet sa vous ferait à vous de découvrir que ce qui fait votre vie a été inventé ? Votre travail, votre mariage, vos enfants… Tiens, si on poussait son fils du haut du building, ça lui donnera des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais il est fictif, on en a rien ciré… Oh je m'excuse mais je ne trouve pas quoi que ce soit d'exaltant de s'apercevoir qu'on a passé toute sa vie dans des films." Termine-t-il.

Palladium viens s'assoir à côté de Slater.

"Vous êtes jeune et un peu trop sensible. Il y a pire que le cinéma, vous savez. Surtout sur Terre : les hommes politiques, les conflits, les incendies de forêt, les famines, la peste, la douleur, les maladies, les verrues, les hommes politiques-" Dit Palladium avant de se faire interrompre par Slater.

"Oui, vous l'avez déjà dit." Répond Jack.

"Je sais. Mais c'est qu'ils sont deux fois pires que tout le reste. Mais au fond, je comprends ce que ça fait d'avoir passé toute sa vie au cinéma. Nous, les habitants de la Dimension Magique, nous avons toujours vécu la même chose que vous, monsieur Slater, mais en différent : les gens sur Terre, qui pense tous que la magie n'est que de la fiction. Mais après tout, c'est normal puisque c'est quelque chose qu'aucun Terrien ne doit savoir. Vous imaginez l'énorme pagaille que cela engendrerait ?" Dit Palladium.

"J'en doute pas vraiment." Répond Slater.

"Peut-être qu'il n'y a que là-bas, dans votre réalité que vous vous sentirez mieux. Est-ce qu'on peut avoir le ticket ?" Demande Palladium.

"Bah… il y a un problème : Benedict est là, lui aussi. Et il a le ticket." Dit Bloom.

"L'homme de main à l'œil de ver ?" Demande Palladium en prenant un air désespérer.

"Mais comment allez-vous retournez là-bas, monsieur Slater ?" Demande Brandon.

"Bonne question." Répond Slater. "Mais ça ne sert à rien de flipper. N'est-ce pas Bloom ?" Demande-t-il.

"Heu…" Répond la jeune fée.

"Quoi qu'il se passe, il vaudrait mieux rester sur Terre. Après tout, c'est là que se trouve Benedict." Dit Sky.

"C'est vrai. Je vais m'occuper de Slater en attendant." Dit Bloom.

Un peu plus tard, de retour sur Terre, Bloom arrive chez ses parents adoptifs, à Gardenia, en Italie, avec Slater à ses côtés.

"Bon, tu me laisses parler, d'accord ?" Dit Bloom.

À peine Bloom commence à ouvrir la porte, ses parents adoptifs débarquent avec un air inquiet.

"Où est-ce que tu étais passé ?" Demande Vanessa, la mère adoptive de Bloom.

"Il est 3 heure du matin. Tu nous avais pourtant promis de ne pas rentrer tard ce soir." Dit Mike.

"Attendez, calmez-vous. Heu… Une fois, vous avez dit que je ne me faisais pas assez d'amis sur Terre. Alors heu… ben." Dit Bloom en montrant Slater.

Le super flic se présentent ainsi aux parents adoptifs de Bloom.

"Heum… Bonsoir, Monsieur et Madame Peters." Dit Slater, avant de leur tendre sa main. "Arnold Bocalboweir." Dit-il en voulant se présenter.

Mike et Vanessa fixe Slater avec un grand regarde d'étonnement. Pendant ce temps, à New York, Benedict explore les quartiers les moins fréquentables de la ville. En voyant les petits cinémas diffusant des films X, les trafiques et autres jeux illégaux. Benedict ne se sent absolument pas à l'aise. À un moment, une prostituer d'une quarantaine d'années s'approche de lui.

"Salut. Tu veux prendre ton pied ?" Demande la prostituer.

Benedict la fixe sans rien dire. Très surpris de voir que cette fille n'est pas aussi belle que les nanas de son monde.

"Quel âge avez-vous ?" Demande Benedict, l'air dégouté.

"Laisse tomber." Dit la prostituer en s'en allant.

Tout à coup, Benedict entend des coups de feu, juste à côté. L'homme à l'œil de ver se met à courir vers une bande de clochard prenant la fuite.

"Ses pompes ! Tire lui ses groles !" Dit l'un des clochards, avant de prendre la fuite.

"Allez viens, on se tire ! Dépêche-toi !" Dit l'autre clochard.

Benedict arrive devant un tas de sac poubelle où, derrière, est caché un cadavre sans chaussures.

"…Tire lui ses groles ?" Se demande Benedict, très surpris par ce langage.

Vérifiant les alentours, Benedict prend la fuite mais s'arrête aussitôt de courir.

"…Pas de hurlements ? …Pas de sirènes de police ?" Se demande-t-il en regardant encore les alentours.

Plus tard, dans une rue sombre et déserte, Benedict attire l'attention d'un mécanicien dans un garage.

"S'il vous plaît ! …Excusez-moi !" Dit-il.

"Oui ?" Répond le mécanicien.

"Heu… Je suis navré de vous dérangé. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aidez à vérifier une théorie ?" Demande Benedict.

"Oui. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?" Demande le mécanicien.

"Alors voila." Dit Benedict avant de prendre son revolver et d'abattre le mécanicien. Celui-ci vérifie ensuite sa montre et observe les environs, mais rien ne se passe. Benedict tire plusieurs encore sur le cadavre du mécanicien.

"HÉ OH ! Je viens de tuer quelqu'un et c'était complètement préméditer !" Hurle Benedict. Pas de réponse. Silence total. "…Je disais que j'ai abattue un homme à dessin et que je souhaite faire des aveux complet !" Hurle-t-il.

"Tu vas bientôt fermer ta gueule ?!" Lui répond quelqu'un en hurlant.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

Le lendemain matin à Gardenia, Bloom se réveille tranquillement de son lit. Puis elle descend les escaliers en entendant une conversation venant de la cuisine et il semblerait que cette conversation implique Vanessa et Slater.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est plutôt embarrassant." Dit Slater pour gagner des rires amicaux de la part de Vanessa. "Alors oui, il paraît que je lui ressemble. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. C'est quand même fou." Dit-il.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" Se demande Bloom.

Arrivé en bas des escaliers, Bloom croise Mike.

"Papa ?" Dit-elle.

"Oh tiens. Bonjour ma chérie." Dit Mike.

"Dis-moi, dans la cuisine, serait-ce maman et…" Demande Bloom.

Mike regard quelques secondes vers la cuisine avant de se retourner vers sa fille adoptive.

"Je crois bien qu'ils ont discuté comme ça toute la nuit. Tu devrais aller les voir." Dit Mike.

Bloom entre dans la cuisine pour trouver Slater et Vanessa, tous deux assis à la table.

"Ça, je peux vous assurez que vous êtes son portrait cracher. Sauf pour les yeux. Vous n'avez pas le même regard. Vous avez l'air beaucoup plus intelligent." Dit Vanessa.

"C'est gentil." Répond Slater.

"Euh… Je vous dérange pas j'espère ?" Demande Bloom.

"Ah. Bonjour mon ange. Tu veux des œufs à la coque ou brouillé ?

"Ben… Brouillé." Répond Bloom.

"Très bien." Dit Vanessa. "Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es gardé de nus dire que Jack était dans la police ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu avais passé la nuit dans un commissariat à identifier des gangsters ? Tu aurais pu prendre deux minutes pour nous appeler, non ?" Demande-t-elle.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu avais aucun copains sur Terre ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières de partir au cinéma, comme ça, à minuit ? Sachant que tes parents seront morts d'inquiétude ?" Demande Slater.

Bloom les regardes tous les deux avec un air embarrassé.

"Ooh maman… T'es en train de faire de lui une poule mouillé." Dit Bloom.

"Alors ça, j'en doute. Tartine ?" Répond Vanessa.

"Je veux bien, merci… Jack ? Ça va ? Tu te sens bien ?" Répond Bloom.

"Ben on a discuté. Je ne m'étais jamais contenter de parler avec une femme. C'est exquis." Dit joyeusement Slater.

"Exquis ?" Demande Bloom.

En attendant que les œufs cuisent, Bloom se dirige vers la salle de bain où se trouve Mike.

"Au fait Bloom, tu aurais dû me dire depuis le début que le ticket magique avait fonctionné. Tu aurais dû aussi me dire que c'est le vrai Jack Slater qui est dans notre cuisine." Dit Mike.

"Ouais." Répond Bloom, d'un air ennuyé.

"…Quelque chose ne va pas, ma chérie ?" Demande Mike.

"Je crois que notre Slater est en train de draguer maman. Elle n'est plus la même depuis. Dans deux minutes, ils vont se mettre à parler de… Tu sais… De comment on fait des enfants." Dit Bloom en se brossant les cheveux.

"Tu veux dire : sexualité ?" Demande Mike. La jeune fée acquiesce en réponse. "Nous voilà dans le beau drap : ta mère se fait draguer par un personnage de fiction." Dit Mike.

"T'inquiète pas pour ça. Une fois qu'on aura fait ce qu'on doit faire, je le ramène chez lui." Dit Bloom "Ah, au fait maman, je dois sortir avec Jack aujourd'hui ! On est sur une affaire !" Dit Bloom.

"Ooh non. Ton permis de tuer a expiré à 3h ce matin, jeune fille." Répond Vanessa. "Tes œufs sont prêts."

Bloom les rejoints dans la cuisine.

"Mais maman, Jack n'y arrivera pas si je l'aide pas. C'est moi l'unique témoin ! Je suis celle qui sait tout ! Comme Brigitte Nielsen dans _**Cobra**_ !" Dit Bloom.

"Il n'y a aucune comparaison." Dit Vanessa en servant à Bloom son assiette d'œufs brouillés.

"Chère Vanessa, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera facile. Il n'y a que 8 millions d'habitants ici. Et pour retrouver quelqu'un, c'est moi le meilleur." Dit Slater.

"8 millions d'habitants ? Tu veux dire à New York ?!" Demande Bloom.

"Oui ma p'tite." Répond Slater.

"Et parce qu'en plus vous allez à New York ?" Demande Vanessa, d'un air très étonné.

"Ben heu… Oui. Et qui c'est, l'avenir du monde dépend peut-être de nous ! Et puis même que-" Répond Bloom avant de se faire couper par Slater.

"Chuuuut… Ça vous ennuierais de monter le son ?" Demande Slater, très attirer par la musique de la radio.

Vanessa obéit et monte le son de la radio.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demande Slater.

"Mozart." Répond Vanessa.

"Mozart ? Celui que Persévère a tué ?" Demande Slater en fixant Bloom.

"Euh… Ouais jack, c'est ça." Répond Bloom.

"Vous appréciez la musique classique ?" Demande Vanessa.

"J'en sais rien. Je crois que oui… Wouahouw !" Répond Slater, visiblement émerveillé par la musique de Mozart.

Vanessa pousse un rire coquin, tandis que Bloom lève les yeux au ciel. Après le petit déjeuner, Bloom et Slater passe un portail magique et se retrouve à New York, tout en haut d'un immeuble.

"Mon père est au courant, mais tu as dis à ma mère qui tu étais vraiment ?" Demande Bloom.

"Oui : un flic Los Angeles." Répond Slater.

"Non mais, pour de vrai ?!" Demande Bloom.

"Pour l'instant ça suffit, comme vérité." Dit Slater en scrutant la ville.

"Et tu es vraiment sûr de pouvoir coincer Benedict ?" Demande Bloom. Slater se retourne vers elle en souriant.

"J'les coince tous, t'en fais pas." Répond-t-il.

"Bon d'accord, je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais, tu vas le repéré d'ici ?" Demande la jeune fée.

"Hé ! Ne m'en demande pas de trop. C'est la première fois que je fais ça dans le monde réel." Dit Slater. "…Dis donc, ton histoire de ticket, si ça a marché une fois pour un film, ça veut dire que Benedict pourrait encore l'utiliser ?" Demande Slater.

"Pour un autre film tu veux dire ? Mais pourquoi il ferait ça ?" Répond Bloom.

"…Aucune idée. Mais c'est un indice." Dit Slater.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

Pendant ce temps, d'un un bar, Benedict discute à une table avec un inconnu tout en faisant une liste de film marqué sur un journal.

"Ça ouvre des possibilités infinis. Mais j'ai pris conscience après l'accident de voiture que l'ultime liberté continuerait à m'échapper tant que Slater ne serait pas, passe-moi l'expression, rayer définitivement du générique. Et donc, je pense que, peut-être, tu accepterais de m'aider. Serte, je conçois que tout cela puisse te paraître étrange, voir difficile, mais si tu m'aides à mener les choses à bien, le monde t'appartiendras. Crois-moi. Une fois que tu seras débarrassé de Slater, tu pourras faire tout ce que tu voudras. Même des choses que tu n'as jamais encore osé imaginer. Et tu ne seras plus jamais obliger de retourner dans ce film." Dit Benedict en posant sa main sur une bobine de _**Jack Slater III**_.

C'est alors que l'on découvre que l'homme assis en face de Benedict n'est autre que l'éventreur de du troisième volet des aventures du super flic.

"Je sais que tu n'as jamais entendus parler de lui mais crois le si tu veux, il s'appelle : Arnold Schwarzenegger." Dit Benedict en montrant une image promotionnel du nouveau volet de _**Jack Slater**_ sur le journal.

Beaucoup plus tard, en fin de soirée, alors qu'il pleut, Bloom et Slater continuent de chercher Benedict un peu partout dans New York.

"Jack, il doit y avoir mille salle de cinéma à New York. On cherche depuis au moins cinq heures." Dit Bloom, l'air épuisé.

"Chuuuut ! Tais-toi, on va bientôt l'attraper." Dit Slater.

"Non. Ce qu'on va bientôt attraper c'est une pneumonie !" Répond Bloom.

"Dans notre monde à nous, les truands sèment des indices." Dit Slater.

"Mais on est plus dans ton monde !" Dit Bloom.

"Ou alors, tout d'un coup, ils se pointent et ils essayent de m'enlever." Dit Slater.

"Et ben, chez nous, que se soit sur Terre ou dans la Dimension Magique, ça ne se passe pas comme ça. C'est un monde pourri ici, Jack !" Répond Bloom.

"Ah oui ? Le monde est tel qu'on le fabrique, Bloom. Si tu veux laisser tomber, j'te retiens pas, rentre chez toi !" Répond Slater.

Bloom fixe Slater avec un froncement de sourcil.

"Peut-être que ce n'était pas le cas avant que tu y entres, mais tu avais foi en moi quand tu étais dans le film. Pourquoi pas ici ?" Demande Slater.

"Parce qu'ici tu n'es qu'un…" Dit Bloom avant de se retrouver bouche bée.

"…Qu'un quoi ?" Demande Slater.

Mais Bloom ne répond pas. Slater se remet en marche en laissant la jeune fée derrière lui. Bloom prend un regard très désespérer, jusqu'à ce que son attention soit attirer pas un sifflement provenant du trottoir d'en face. C'est Benedict, appelant un taxi.

"Jack ! Il est là !" Hurle la jeune fée.

Slater se retourne pour apercevoir Benedict entrant dans le taxi. Le super flic se lance à sa poursuite en sautant sur les toits des taxis bloquant la route. Mais tombe par terre à un moment.

"Jack !" Hurle Bloom, s'inquiétant pour son ami.

Slater, ne supportant pas la douleur, se relève et arrive directement devant la taxi en question puis arrache une des portes de derrière.

"Benedict !" Dit Slater, en s'apercevant que Benedict n'est plus là.

"Hé ! Ça va pas ?!" Crie le chauffeur du taxi.

Bloom arrive à son tour pour voir Jack frappant le toit du véhicule avec colère.

"Merde !" Hurle Slater.

"Nan mais, c'est fini ?!" Dit le chauffeur du taxi.

Slater tire le chauffeur par la fenêtre en le tenant par le cou.

"J'suis sûr que t'adores les répliques cinéma du genre : Fais-moi plaisir ou j'suis ton pire cauchemar ! Et celle-là, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? : Les babilles débiles des babouins débiles !" Dit rapidement Slater avant de se tourner vers Bloom.

"Haa ! Tu l'attendais pas celle-là ?! Hein ?" Dit Slater, pour gagner un regard à la fois surpris et légèrement effrayé de la part de Bloom.

"Heu…" Dit Bloom.

Slater se tourne à nouveau vers le chauffeur du taxi.

"Dis-moi où il est ?" Ordonne le super flic.

"Je ne sais pas. Il était derrière. Il lisait son journal." Répond le chauffeur.

Jack se précipite sur les banquettes arrière pour y trouver un journal. Bloom aperçoit au dos, tous les films que Benedict à noter.

"Tu avais raison Jack : il a dût passer la journée au cinéma. C'est sûr." Dit Bloom.

"Oui. Et je crois que c'est pas fini." Dit Slater en montrant la page principale à Bloom, où l'on peut voir l'image promotionnelle du nouveau volet de _**Jack Slater**_ , avec le nom d'Arnold Schwarzenegger barré en rouge.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

Au même moment, des milliers de gens se rendent en plein Time Square où a lieu l'avant première du nouveau film d'Arnold Schwarzenegger : _**Jack Slater V**_. Peu après, voilà qu'arrive LA star de la soirée : Schwarzenegger lui-même et sa femme, Maria Shriver. Le couple salut la foule en délire avant de se diriger vers la salle de cinéma.

"Cela, c'est la presse à scandale. Il vaudrait mieux les éviter." Dit Arnold à sa femme.

"Fais-moi plaisir, n'essaie pas de placer tes restaurants ou tes club de gym dans les interviews. Je n'aime pas ça, c'est vulgaire." Répond Maria Shriver.

Pendant ce temps, Bloom et Slater sont en route pour Time Square.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pût fabriquer toute la journée au cinéma ?" Demande Bloom.

"Il a cherché de l'aide. Benedict est tout puissant grâce à ce ticket. Mais on sait, nous, qui il est. Alors il faut qu'il nous élimine." Répond Slater.

"Toi ? Mais tu risques rien." Dit Bloom.

"Oui. Mais imagine qu'il ne s'attaque pas à moi. Imagine qu'il s'attaque à c'type-là." Dit Slater en pointant le nom de son interprète sur le journal. "Benedict veux tuer Schwarzenegger." Termine-t-il.

Bloom réfléchit quelques secondes.

"…Qui tue Schwarzenegger, tue Slater !" Répond Bloom.

"Bingo !" Dit Slater.

De retour à l'avant première de _**Jack Slater V**_. Schwarzy est interviewé par les journalistes avant d'entrer dans la salle. Dehors sous la pluie, Bloom et Slater cours le plus vite possible vers le cinéma. Parmi les invités, les journalistes interview également des célébrités comme MC Hammer, James Belushi et même Jean-Claude Van Damme. À l'entrée du bâtiment, quelqu'un d'autre arrive à son tour.

"Oh mais, Chris, regarder. Regarder qui arrive : l'Éventreur de _**Jack Slater III**_. Terrifiants ! Nous allons tâcher de lui poser quelques questions." Dit la journaliste.

"S'il vous plaît, Mr l'Éventreur, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ce soir ?" Demande l'autre journaliste.

L'Éventreur reste bouche bée pendant quelques secondes avant de pouvoir parler.

"Une envie de commettre un meurtre." Dit-il.

"Et bien je vous suggère de tuer votre costumier." Dit l'un des journalistes en plaisantant.

Pendant ce temps, Bloom et Slater se glissent tous les deux dans la foule pour entrer dans le cinéma. Retour à l'entrée.

"Ça par exemple, mais il me semble que c'est Tom Noonan. L'acteur qui jouait le rôle de l'Éventreur." Dit la journaliste.

"Non mais attendez. C'était qui le gars qui venait d'entre il y a pas si longtemps ?" Demande l'autre journaliste.

"Quoi ?" Demande Tom Noonan.

Bloom et Slater réussissent enfin à entré, en bousculant au passage deux agents de sécurités, et monte aussitôt à l'étage. Slater demande un renseignement à la caissière d'un stand de popcorn.

"Où est-ce que je suis placé ? MOI, où est-ce que je suis placé ?" Demande-t-il.

"Heu… C'est-à-dire qu'il y a deux balcons, et j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez au plus haut. Heu non, je veux dire, au premier balcon. Celui du bas." Répond la caissière.

Slater se retourne vers Bloom.

"Ok. Tu restes-là." Ordonne-t-il.

"Oui je sais, je reste-là." Dit Bloom.

"Et fais gaffe à toi !" Dit Slater avant de se précipiter au balcon du bas.

Se retrouvant seule, la jeune fée réfléchit quelques secondes.

"…Il faudrait inspecter l'autre balcon… C'est évident !" Dit-elle avant de courir vers le balcon du haut.

De son côté, Jack se faufile à travers la foule pour atteindre le balcon. Quand quelqu'un attire son attention.

"Tiens, le voilà ! Arnold ! Arnold ! Alors on est d'accord, ça va se signer ?" Dit l'homme.

"Quoi ?" Répond Slater.

"J't'écris la musique de _**Jack Slater VI**_." Répond l'homme. Mais Jack n'a pas le temps et se dirige vers la balcon.

De son côté, Bloom se glisse parmi les invités jusqu'au balcon du haut. Parmi les gens autour d'elle, elle reconnaît un homme dont la tête est cachée par son un manteau de pluie jaune. Elle a reconnue qu'il s'agit de l'Éventreur.

Du côté de Slater, le super flic se retrouve enfin au balcon où tout le monde prend place. C'est alors qu'il aperçoit Arnold Schwarzenegger, serrant la main à plusieurs autres invités. Slater le regarde sans rien dire, mais avec un regard à la fois choqué et étonner.

"…Ça j'peux pas le croire." Dit Slater.

"Jack !" Crie Bloom depuis le balcon du haut. "Jack ! C'est l'Éventreur ! Benedict a amené l'Éventreur !"

Slater se précipite au bord du balcon pour apercevoir l'Éventreur, prêt à jeter sa hache sur Schwarzy. Jack sort aussitôt son arme.

"Tout le monde à terre ! Couchez-vous !" Hurle Slater.

Mais le super flic rate son coup à cause de Schwarzy qui se précipite sur lui.

"Lâche-moi !" Dit Slater à son interprète.

L'Éventreur s'enfuit en s'accrochant au rideau de la salle.

"Arrête connard ! Lâche-moi, merde !" Dit Slater, sous le regard choqué de Schwarzy.

Bloom part à la poursuite de l'Éventreur. Les escaliers étant bourre de monde, la jeune fée décide de tout redescendre en glissant le long d'une colonne. Mais à son arriver, l'Éventreur l'intercepte.

Du côté de Slater. Malgré cet incident, Schwarzenegger aide Slater à se relever. Tous les deux se mette à marcher vers la sortie de la salle.

"La production aurait pût me prévenir qu'on avait prévu un coup de pub. Heu dis donc, une ressemblance pareil, c'est la première fois que je vois ça." Dit Schwarzenegger. "Et si vous venez à Los Angeles, appelez mon bureau. On vous indiquera des supermarchés qui embauche des-" Continu-t-il avant de se faire interrompre par Slater.

"Écoute ! Je n'aime pas du tout ce que tu es ! Tu ne m'as jamais fais que du mal !" Dit Slater, d'un ton énervé.

"Jack ! Au secours !" Crie Bloom.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

Slater se précipite aussitôt là où il a entendu la voix de Bloom et se retrouve dehors où les fans en délire lui demandent des autographes, pensant qu'il s'agit du vrai Schwarzy.

"Est-ce que vous pourriez me signer un orthographe ?" Lui demande un fan.

"Est-ce que vous avez vu un type avec une hache à la main sortir par là ?" Demande Slater.

"Non désolé." Lui répond le fan.

Slater réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux vers le haut du bâtiment. Peu après, le super flic se retrouve sur toit du cinéma où l'attendait l'Éventreur, avec Bloom en otage. Toute la scène devient un remake de la scène finale de _**Jack Slater III**_.

"Tiens, Jack. T'as mis un temps fou." Dit l'Éventreur.

"…Tu n'as rien Bloom ?" Demande Slater.

"Heu… Non. Pour l'instant." Dit Bloom.

Slater se met à marcher doucement vers eux.

"J'ai essayé de changer tu sais. Vraiment, Vraiment. Je voulais faire comme il m'avait dit… Hah je ne sais pas j'avais comme un vieux refrain en tête : j'étais sûr que tu viendrais Jack. Allez jette ton pétard !" Dit l'Éventreur.

Slater obéit et jette son arme dans le vide.

"Voilà. C'est entre toi maintenant que ça se passe ! Alors la p'tite !" Dit Slater. L'Éventreur sourit.

"J'ai comme l'impression que c'est pas la première fois qu'on joue cette scène. Attend que je me souvienne… Oui, tu jette ton flingue, oui c'est ça oui. Heu… Ah non, c'est ce qu'on vient de faire." Dit l'Éventreur en posant sa hache sur le bord. "Et ensuite tu me demande de relâcher le gamin ou la gamine et… Oh ça devient chiant comme la mort. Si on passait directement à la fin ?!" Dit l'Éventreur.

"Pique de flamme !" Dit Bloom en faisant apparaître une pointe de feu avant de la planter dans la jambe de l'Éventreur qui hurle de douleur.

De colère, l'Éventreur s'empare de Bloom et la jette dans le vide.

Le psychopathe se met à danser de rire sous le regard choqué de Jack Slater. Ensuite, l'Éventreur jette sa hache sur Slater qui l'esquive de justesse. De colère, Jack s'empare de la hache avant de se diriger rapidement vers l'Éventreur.

"Ha, ha, ha ! Approche Jack ! Viens ! Wou-Hou ! Viens plus près ! Amène-toi ! Allez Jack approche ! Approche Jack ! Viens me chercher ! Viens ! Allez ! Viens là, viens là ! Viens plus près, c'est ça !" Hurle l'Éventreur.

Jack lève la hache et brise un petit générateur électrique. Le super flic se place vite au bord du toit avant qu'un gros câble électrique ne touche le sol qui, une fois au contact de l'eau, tue l'Éventreur. Le psychopathe hurle de douleur.

"JE REVIENDRAI !" Crie-t-il avant de tomber comme une feuille morte. Jack se redresse en regardant le corps sans vie de son ennemi.

"C'est ça, tu reviendras." Dit doucement Slater.

"Jack !" Dit Bloom dans une voix raisonnante.

"Bloom ?"

C'est alors que Bloom surgit du vide en volant. Slater admire pour la première fois l'apparence de Bloom après sa transformation en fée.

"Surpris ?" Demande la fée en atterrissant devant lui.

"Et comment." Répond Slater avec un sourire.

"Ce coup-ci, j'ai eu de la chance. En général, je n'arrive jamais à me transformer en chutant." Dit Bloom.

"Et moi je suis rassuré de voir que tu n'ais rien." Dit calment Slater.

Bloom regarde son ami avec un sourire gêner.

"Tu me trouves canon, c'est ça ?" Demande la jeune fée.

"Tu es merveilleuse dans ce costume. C'est juste que… je suis soulage pour toi." Répond Slater.

"Je me suis également inquiéter pour toi." Dit Bloom.

"Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile d'être un héros, ma p'tite." Répond Slater.

"La mort, que te dirai-t-elle ?" Crie Benedict en surgissant au loin.

"Planque-toi !" Dit Slater en voyant l'arme de Benedict parer à tirer dans leur direction. Celui-ci ouvre le feu sur nos deux héros qui courent se réfugier derrière un bidon.

"Je peux facilement l'arrêter avec mes pouvoirs." Suggère Bloom.

"Pour un fin vite fait bâclée ? Même pas en rêve." Répond Slater. "Laisse tomber, Benedict ! Le hall du cinéma grouille de policier ! Il y en a partout !"

Benedict commence à marcher lentement vers eux.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense pourvoir les éviter. Sinon, j'ai toujours une petite surprise explosif pour eux." Dit Benedict sous son parapluie avant de tirer un second coup de feu dans leur direction.

"Mes amis, puisque vous êtes sur le point de mourir, rien ne s'oppose à ce que je vous dévoile à l'avance tout le scénario : pense à tous les méchants, Jack, comme Dracula. Tiens-toi bien, je vais les déterrer. Et d'autres encore." Dit Benedict.

"Nous avons affronté et vaincu des méchants pire que cela !" Dit Bloom.

"Mais je n'en ai pas douté d'une seule seconde, ma chère. Mais toi, et tes ami(e)s, avez-vous déjà affrontez des méchants comme ceux au cinéma ? C'est là que j'ai un doute ! Avez déjà eu affaire à un type comme… Dark Vador ? Mais il y a aussi King Kong et Godzilla !" Dit Benedict en tirant un autre coup de feu.

"Et Freddy Kruger ! On fera des cauchemars à la _**Elm Street**_ ! Ou des surprises-partys avec Adenoid Hynkel ! Hannibal Lecter s'occupera du buffet ! Les barbares futuristes de _**Mad Max 2**_ viendront faire régner l'ordre à leur manière ! Sous-poudrés de petites séances de rééducations avec l'Empereur Zurg ! Et tous ce joli monde pour mettre de la sauce dans les épinards !" Dit Benedict après avoir encore tiré plusieurs fois.

"Je n'ai qu'à claquer des doigts, et ils seront tous là. Ils n'attendent que ça pour sortir de l'écran et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? Je vais te le dire Jack : tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a qu'ici, dans le monde réel que les méchants de fiction peuvent enfin gagner, Jack. Tu me manqueras Jack." Dit Benedict.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à tirer une nouvelle fois, Benedict appuie sur la gâchette de son arme pour remarquer qu'il n'a plus de balle. Par cela, Jack Slater se redresse.

"Alors là, tu as commis une erreur monumental ! Tu as oublié qu'il fallait recharger son arme ici !" Dit Slater.

Mais Benedict reste tout sourire.

"Non Jack. J'ai seulement laissé une chambre vide." Dit Benedict en tirant en plein sur la poitrine de Slater qui, par la suite, s'effondre au sol.

Benedict s'avance vers son ennemi en remettant une balle dans chargeur.

"Tu vois Jack, les méchants AUSSI peuvent gagner." Dit Benedict en s'apprêtant à achever Slater.

"Boule de Feu !" Crie Bloom en envoyant une boule de feu sur Benedict, assez puissant pour le faire à son tour tomber au sol et lui faire perdre son arme.

Bloom utilise ensuite un pouvoir de télékinésie pour passer l'arme à Slater.

Benedict se redresse aussitôt en prenant le ticket.

"Allons- y !" Hurle Benedict avant de remarquer que le ticket ne fait rien.

"Y aura pas _**Benedict : le retour**_." Dit Slater avant de tirer sur l'œil de ver de Benedict pour le faire exploser.

Bloom créer un bouclier avec sa magie pour protéger Slater de l'explosion tuant. Une fois que Benedict est mort, la jeune fée s'aperçoit que le ticket magique s'envole dans les airs. Elle le rattrape aussitôt et se dirige vers Slater.

"Jack. Oh mon Dieu." Dit-elle en voyant son ami en train de perdre son sang. "Ne t'inquiète pas Jack. Je vais te ramener chez toi. Je vais te ramener au cinéma, là où les blessures ne sont que des égratignures de rien du tout."


	20. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

C'est alors que les ami(e)s de Bloom apparaissent via un portail magique pour remarquer le drame. Peu après, de retour dans la salle d'auditorium d'Alfea. Les professeurs tentent de remettre la pellicule de _**Jack Slater IV**_ aussi vite que possible pour la projeter sur le grand écran. Slater, lui, agonise de plus en plus. De son côté, Bloom essaye de faire jouer la magie du ticket.

"Bon sang. Pourquoi ça veux pas marcher ?" Dit-elle, à la fois énerver et inquiète.

"Te bile pas, Bloom." Dit désespérément Slater.

"Quoi ?" Demande Bloom.

"Tu auras essayé." Dit Slater.

"Ne dis pas ça Jack !" Répond Bloom.

"Tout va bien se passer. Faites-nous confiance." Dit Sky.

"Tiens. Tant que t'es là, p'tit désolé pour tout à l'heure. Quand j'ai dis sur toi que-" Dit Slater avant de se faire couper.

"Je sais. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça c'est oublier." Dit Sky.

"Ouais… Tu l'as dis." Termine Slater.

La jeune fée sourit en voyant que le ticket commence à briller. Mais une partie de la magie s'opère sur la copie d'un autre film : _**Le Septième Seau**_ d'Ingmar Bergman.

C'est alors qu'un autre personnage sort de son film. La Mort en personne (joué par Bengt Ekerot). Tout le monde est alors choqué par l'apparition de ce grand homme recouvert d'un vêtement noir et portant sa fau. Quand La Mort s'approche lentement de Slater, Bloom se met en position défensive.

"Vous croyez jusqu'où comme ça ? Lâchez-nous ! Celui-là, vous ne l'aurez pas ! Y'en a vraiment ras-le-bol de vous, monsieur ! « Toi, tu restes. Toi, tu pars. » Et blablabla. Et ben cette fois, c'est moi qui vous le dis, celui-là, il reste !" Dit furieusement Bloom.

La Mort s'arrête de marcher, alors que le reste du monde est très étonné par cette attitude peu habituelle de la part de Bloom.

"Je suis venu en simple curieux. Il n'est sur aucune de mes listes. Mais toi, tu y es… Bloom." Dit La Mort.

Bloom prend soudainement n regard angoissé.

"Heu… Maintenant ?" Demande Bloom.

"Oh non. Tu mourras grand-mère, comme tous les gens bien que tu connais." Dit La Mort juste avant de se retourner.

"S'il vous paît ! Je vous en prie, aidez-nous. Aidez-nous à le ramener. Je suis sûre que c'est une chose que vous pouvez faire." Dit Bloom.

"Je ne suis pas du tout de fiction. Ce n'est pas mon domaine. Désolé." Répond La Mort. Celui-ci s'aperçoit du regard triste et désespérée de la jeune fée. "Tu es une jeune fille très courageuse. Tu manques seulement d'un peu de génie. Si j'étais toi, je prendrais le temps d'ignorer les émotions qui te domine par l'état de ton ami. Et grâce à cela, tu trouveras enfin ce que tu cherches." Dit La Mort avant de partir.

Bloom se met à réfléchir vite et essaye alors de se concentrer sur la magie du ticket pour pouvoir la maitriser. Une fois qu'elle réussit, elle se retourne vers Jack.

"C'est bon Jack ! On va pouvoir te ramener chez toi. Tu ne peux pas mourir !" Dit Bloom.

"Je sais… Tant que mes films font des entrées." Dit Slater.

"Non. Grâce à ce ticket et à sa magie, tu es sauvé !" Dit Bloom.

Slater saisit doucement le ticket.

"Ah… Jette ce truc ridicule, je t'en prie." Répond Slater.

Au moment où Slater touche le ticket, celle-ci libère une grande puissance magique illuminant toute la salle.

"Ça alors. Ça marche !" Dit Bloom avec un immense sourire.

Le projecteur se met en route tout seul, alors que la pellicule n'est même pas encore été placée dedans. Soudainement, l'écran se met à briller d'une couleur blanche-bleu aveuglante. Bloom et ses ami(e)s sont tous émerveiller par ce qu'il arrive à voir. L'écran s'allume pour donner l'image d'un gros plan sur l'œil d'un homme. Cet œil s'avère appartenir au lieutenant Dekker.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21**

"Slaaaaaaaateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !" Hurle le Lt. Dekker. "Y a personne qui a vu Jack Slater ? Si vous l'voyez, dîtes que je l'attends dans mon bureau, IMMÉDIATEMENT !"

Bloom finit par ramener dans un couloir du commissariat.

"Au secours ! Aidez-nous !" Hurle Bloom.

"Ils ont eu Jack !" Dit Moustache le chat. "Docteur ! Docteur ! Vite !"

"Tiens, le ticket. Tu dois repartir dans ton monde avant qu'il soit périmé." Dit Slater.

"Rien à faire. Je ne veux pas te quitter. Tu comprends ?" Répond Bloom.

"Je suis un héros imaginaire. Mais toi, tu as une vraie vie." Dit Slater.

"Pour moi, tu es vrai ! Depuis toute cette aventure, tu es tous ce qu'il y a de plus réel comme héros. Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux. Et je te jure que j'ai besoin que tu sois là-" Bloom se interrompre.

"Là où tu es sûre de toujours me trouver. Et moi, j'ai besoin de toi là-bas pour croire en moi. Tu es une véritable héroïne, et tu auras toujours besoin de t'es ami(e)s à côté aussi. Et je voudrais aussi que tu prennes soin de tes parents adoptifs. Ça… ça m'aurait plus de passer plus de temps avec ta mère. Et tu as toute la vie devant toi." Dit Slater.

"Les règles, l'acné, les boutons, le divorce… ouais je sais." Dit Bloom.

De nombreux médecins et policiers se précipitent vers Slater.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ?" Demande Slater.

"C'est bête J'ai peur de ne plus jamais te revoir." Dit Bloom.

"Celui qui croirais ça, commettrais une monumentale erreur." Répond Slater en souriant.

Souriant également, la jeune fée se précipite dans les bras de Slater. Puis, les policiers et les médecins arrivent à leur tour sur place.

"Écartez-vous ! Vous avez besoin d'un médecin ? Je suis médecin. Écartez-vous !" Dit le médecin.

Bloom observe Slater avec les larmes aux yeux.

"Va…" Dit Slater avant de voir la jeune fée franchir le portail vers le monde réel. Le portail se referme définitivement.

"…Qu'est-ce que ? C'est une plaisanterie ou quoi ? Il n'a pas une égratignure, il est frais comme un canon. Allez, debout !" Dit le médecin.

Dans le monde réel, Bloom observe le grand écran avec tous ses ami(e)s à ses côtés.

Un peu plus tard, dans le bureau de Dekker.

"Nom d'un chien ! Où étiez-vous passez ?" Demande Dekker.

Et PAF ! Slater casse une vitre du bureau avec sa main.

"He ha ! Ça remarche !" Dit-il en souriant.

"J'vous avertie que le coût de cette porte-fenêtre est équivalent au salaire minable que vous volez à l'administration ! Parce que moi, j'ai la ligue de protection des rapaces qui me lancent une tendance à louper une usine à chocolat !" Hurle Dekker.

"Mets-là en sourdine ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à ciré de ton usine en chocolat moi ? Et arrête de hurler ! J'suis pas dur d'la feuille ! Tu sais pourquoi tu hurles tout le temps ? Parce que c'est dans le script ! Tu es le bouffon de service ! Eh oui ! Et tu veux que j'enfonce le clou ? C'est moi le héros, alors TA GUEULE !" Hurle à son tour Slater.

Le super flic se retourne vers la le monde réel pour faire un clin d'œil à Bloom. La jeune fée lui répond en souriant.

"Écoute, nos vies sont inventées à Hollywood. Et oui, c'est comme ça. Seulement moi maintenant, j'en ai marre de tuer des gens et de faire exploser des immeubles…" Dit Slater.

* * *

Pendant qu'il continue de parler, Bloom et ses ami(e)s décident de le laisser tranquille.

"Quelle aventure. Ne le prend pas mal Bloom, mais je n'aurai pas aimé être à ta place." Dit Stella.

"Et pourtant… Vivre un film d'action, c'est encore plus intéressant que de le regarder." Dit Bloom.

"N'empêche, c'était vraiment intriguant de te voir parlée de façon agressive, à certains moments." Dit Sky.

"Oui. J'avoue que je me suis un peu défoulé." Dit-elle d'un ton plaisantin.

"En ce qui me concerne, je crois que je suis pas prêt de revoir à nouveau un film quelconque." Dit Layla.

Et tout le monde quittèrent la salle en rigolant. De son côté, Slater roule dans sa voiture vers l'horizon, sous un coucher de soleil comme on en voit qu'en Californie. Faisant signe d'au revoir avant de disparaître.


	22. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

Après cela, trois mystérieuses figures ayant observé l'ensemble de la scène depuis le début, partir au plus loin jusqu'à se retrouver dans une ruelle de Magix, là où elles ne pourraient être vu par personne. Ces mystérieuses figures se révèlent être les Trix.

"Incroyable. Cette petite prétentieuse de Bloom possède un ticket permettant de voyager dans n'importe quel film." Dit Darcy.

"C'est original. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait nous aider à vaincre ces fichues Winx une bonne fois pour toute." Dit Stormy.

Seul Icy ne prêtait pas attention à ce que disaient ces deux sœurs. Elle réfléchissait quelques instants.

"Et toi, Icy ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ?" Demande Darcy.

Icy ne répondit pas. À la place, elle aperçut une pancarte publicitaire. Un sourire maléfique se dessine alors sur son visage.

"Cette histoire de voyage à travers les films me donne des idées. Croyez-moi, je pense déjà connaître la prochaine destination de Bloom avec ce fameux ticket." Dit-elle en pointant la pancarte.

Ses deux sœurs cadettes regardèrent là où Icy voulait en venir. Et toutes deux souriaient méchamment à leurs tours, en voyant l'affiche du film _**Deadpool**_ avec Ryan Reynolds.


End file.
